cuanto vales
by pequebalam
Summary: fic yaoi dedicado a toda(o)s aquella(o)s que les guste la pareja de ManigoldoxAlbafica.
1. Chapter 1

**hola ^.^.**

 **Este es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, Manigoldo y Albafica, la cual es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste.**

 **Advertencia. Este es un Fic YAOI, con lenguaje ligeramente fuerte y algo de sexo.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Espero les guste.**

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Cuanto Vales**

Los gemidos brotaron de su boca, sonidos agudos pero sin un deje de sentimiento, apretó con fuerza las sabanas mientras sus piernas eran elevadas a esos grotescos hombros, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus oídos se llenaban con esos jadeos animales, el aroma de sudor y licor inundaba su nariz, la espesa barba raspa su pecho provocándole nauseas.

Pero, pese al desagrado, continuo con su papel, de su garganta brotaban falsas suplicas de "mas", sus uñas se encargaban de marcar esa espalda cargada de sudor y vello.

-¡ah! ¡Qué joda, eres increíble principito!

Su retaguardia recibió un par de nalgadas y se obligó a sonreír y guiñar un ojo para despedir a su cliente. En cuanto el hombre se marchó se precipito al baño, quería quitarse ese desagradable aroma y los restos de fluido de su cuerpo.

El agua caliente reconforte su adolorido cuerpo, era la cuarta ronda de esa noche y, gracias a dios, la última, ahora podía ir a casa y descansar, con un poco de suerte dormiría hasta tarde, se vistió en segundos y se encamino a la salida de la habitación, ignorando la deshecha cama y a la mucama que ingresaba para ordenar el lugar.

Avanzo por el pasillo, gemidos intensos se escuchaban tras las puertas, gritos de placer y maldiciones tanto de hombres como mujeres; apresuro el paso y bajo al salón, el aroma de alcohol, sudor y sexo le empezaba a irritar. Al ingresar las miradas se clavaron en su persona, algo natural después de todo era la gema del lugar. Pese a la incomodidad avanzo despacio, permitiendo que los clientes se deleitaran con su belleza, casi divina.

-pero que hermosura tenemos aquí.

Tres hombres se le acercaron, dejando tiradas a las "damitas" que los acompañaban, las mujeres gruñeron molestas y se retiraron, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando él entraba.

-hola niño bonito, dime, te quieres divertir un rato.

El mayor lo tomo de la cintura y le pego a su cuerpo, restregándose sin descaro alguno, pero en un burdel eso es lo más natural.

-pero que bonito estas, tomando su cara, -y con esa carita de Ángel ¿Cuánto cobras por una montada?

Los hombres comenzaron a reírse, manoseando al menor. El peli celeste se obligó a sonreír, estaba por responder cuando una voz grave se adelantó.

-dudo que tengan el dinero suficiente, caballeros, serían tan amables de soltar a mi rosa, no me gusta que maltraten la mercancía de calidad.

Tras una cortina, de terciopelo purpura, apareció un hombre bien parecido, alto, de cabello plateado, ojos de un gris muy frio y una sonrisa tétrica.

Minos sujeto a Albafica de la cintura y lo pego a su lado. El dueño del burdel comenzó a delinear las facciones del menor, mirando con burla a los hombres.

-como pueden ver, mi pequeño Albafica es exageradamente hermoso, su piel es tan suave, como la de un bebe, sus rasgos son los más finos y delicados, su culo es el más firme y estrecho, mejor que el de cualquier puta aquí presente. Estos rosados labios son expertos en felaciones y los gemidos que desprende… ¡Dios, son un coro de ángeles! Mi rosa es la mejor puta en toda Holanda, la gema de la corona…y ustedes (escaneándoles), dudo que tengan para una simple mamada, pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro que encontraran algo acorde a su presupuesto.

La sonrisa burlona adorno sus labios, sujeto a su estrella y se encamino a la oficina.

-pero adelante, busquen, tenemos carne de cuarta y quinta categoría, estoy seguro que encontraran algo para ustedes.

El peli plata desapareció, dejando tras de sí a unos furiosos marineros.

*****…..*****

-¿Cómo te fue con el banquero, le trataste bien? recuerda que es un buen socio.

Albafica tomo asiento y miro con indiferencia a su jefe.

-sí, no tendrás ninguna queja.

-Excelente.

Minos se levantó de su asiento, abrió una cortina, develando una caja fuerte, tomo algo de dinero y regreso al escritorio.

-ve a descansar, mañana tendrás un día agitado.

El mayor extendió unos billetes, pero antes de que Albafica les tomara retiro su mano y los dejo caer en sus piernas.

-oh, mi error querido, pero adelante, tómalo con confianza.

Albafica sonrió forzado, ese infeliz cobraba muy caro por sus felaciones, pero a él se las tenía que hacer gratis. Fingiendo alegría se levantó y camino donde su jefe, dejo caer los billetes y bajo el cierre con cuidado…parece que llegaría tarde, de nuevo.

*****…..*****

La luz del medio día lastimo sus parpados, el pequeño rayo se había colado por una esquina de las gruesas cortinas. Gruño un poco y se giró en la cama, aun no deseaba pararse, las piernas le dolían y el ardor en su trasero no era para nada agradable. El ruido de cristal partiéndose golpeo sus oídos, obligándole a pararse de golpe y correr hasta la cocina de su casa.

-¡Pefko! ¿Estás bien?

El niño estaba sentado en el piso, levantando los restos de un vaso.

-lo…lo siento, se me resbalo.

Una sonrisa sincera adorno el rostro del mayor al contemplar una bandeja con comida en la mesa, su desayuno.

-¿es para mí?

-Sí, te lo iba a llevar…pero se me cayó el jugo.

-no te preocupes, agua estará bien.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer un pan, ligeramente carbonizado, untado con mantequilla.

Pefko le sirvió el agua y se sentó a su lado, el chiquillo no tardo en ponerse a hablar como cotorra, contándole sobre las cosas que había leído el día anterior. Albafica le escuchaba atento, picoteando un poco de huevo revuelto con…sabrá dios que.

*****…..*****

-mira, es él.

Eran las dos de la tarde y caminaban por el mercado, realizando las compras de la semana. Como siempre las miradas no tardaron en posarse en Albafica, la mayoría llenas de lujuria, pero otras llenas de envidia y desprecio.

-es muy hermoso, pero…waack, da asco.

-¿Cómo le permiten tener a ese pequeño bajo su tutela?

-cierto, tal vez hasta planee prostituirlo, así como él lo hace.

-qué horror, deberían de arrebatárselo.

La ira creció en su estómago…él no hacia eso por gusto. Tomo a al niño de la mano y salió corriendo de ahí, antes de que el chiquillo se percatara de lo que ocurría, estaba acostumbrado a ese trato y burlas, no le molestaba si iban dirigidas a su persona, pero Pefko, su primo, era otro caso. Él jamás permitiría que se aprovecharan de él, primero muerto, si estaba ahí era solo para poder sacarlo adelante…nada más.

-ya me voy, cierra bien la puerta y no le abras a nadie ¿entendiste?

-Sí

-te veo mañana, duérmete ya, nada de leer hasta tarde o estar esperándome.

El joven le revolvió su cabello y le regalo un beso en la frente, estaba por salir cuando su primo le detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-yo….ten…

El niño le ofreció un frasquito con una extraña pomada verde en el interior. Albafica le miro curioso sujetando el recipiente.

-es ungüento de árnica, yo…te escuche quejarte por tu dolor de espalda ¿cargas cosas muy pesadas en la fábrica, verdad?

Una sonrisa nerviosa broto de su garganta, tenía que controlar su lengua al llegar a casa.

Llego a la "fabrica" temprano, esperando no tener tanto trabajo, por desgracia sabía que no sería así, muchos deseaban poseerle y a Minos le agradaban las ofertas por él. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el peli plata le llevo a su habitación y le ordeno bañarse, algo que le molesto ya que recién se había aseado. Su jefe le dio ropa muy cara y le informo sobre su trabajo, esa noche deleitaría a un extranjero…un conde.

-Se amable, ha dado una cuantiosa suma de dinero para tenerte toda la noche, obedécelo en todo y cumple todos sus caprichos, por más extraños que estos sean. De momento se ha convertido en nuestro cliente numero uno ¿entendiste?

-Si señor Grifo.

El hombre lo trepo en un coche y lo mando a un lujoso hotel, cerca del mar.

El peli celeste estaba nervioso, para él los nobles eran personas despreciables, seres que creían debían de recibir todo por su clase social, que esta les permitía tratar a los demás como basura, con gustos retorcidos y peligrosos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al llegar a su destino, pese a ello se armó de valor e ingreso. Era un lugar muy elegante y refinado, se presentó con el recepcionista el cual le informo que su "socio" ya le esperaba, no le sorprendió la noticia, era claro que el noble no deseaba anunciar que recibiría a un prostituto en semejante lugar. Subió por unas hermosas escaleras de caracol, deleitándose con los cuadros que adornaban el lugar, después de todo no los volvería a ver.

Tomo un respiró antes de tocar esa puerta de roble, escucho unos ruidos del otro lado antes de que esta se abriera.

-¡Wohaooo! eres más hermoso en persona, de verdad pareces un ángel.

Albafica se forzó a sonreír, detestaba que le llamaran hermoso.

 _-Buonanotte belleza, avanti per favore_.

El joven se hizo a un lado, invitándole a entrar. Albafica sonrió complacido, almenos era guapo y por lo poco que entendió dedujo era italiano.

La puerta se cerró en cámara lenta, la noche recién comenzaba y Albafica estaba listo para cumplir con su tarea.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **por el momento es todo, espero les gustara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, les traigo este segundo capítulo espero les guste.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capitulo dos**

 **AHORA**

-ya deja de comer en la cama, vas a llenar todo de migajas.

Manigoldo comenzó a reír, mordiendo con más fuerza el pan tostado, le encantaba hacer rabiar al menor. El chico bufo molesto, enojado se levantó del escritorio y camino hasta su compañero, arrebatándole el pan de la boca.

-¡oye!

-deja de holgazanear y ponte a trabajar, aun tienes cuentas que hacer.

El italiano se levantó haciendo un puchero, desanimado se encamino al enorme escritorio…no sin antes robarle el pan a su compañero.

-¡Manigoldo!

-aún tengo hambre, se queja con llanto fingido.

Albafica suspira derrotado y se sienta a su lado…su cliente se comporta como un niño.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura del italiano, gravándose cada gesto y movimiento, le encantaba ver como Manigoldo siempre mordía su labio inferior con el colmillo izquierdo cada que una cuenta no le salía, el arrugar de su nariz cuando algo le molestaba o la sonrisa sincera cuando algo le agradaba o salía bien.

Esto era extraño…pero agradable. Llevaban viéndose mes y medio y en todo ese tiempo…no habían intimado… en ninguna ocasión. Esto le desconcertó al principio, pero, con el paso de los días…le agrado.

-¿pasa algo?

-¿eh?

Los ojos del italiano no tardaron en clavarse en su persona, apenado se giró y continuo con su trabajo, negándose cualquier distracción.

Manigoldo sonrió divertido, el chico se veía adorable con ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus orbes azules comenzaron a escanear al menor, de verdad parecía un ángel, con esa piel tan clara, sus largas pestañas, su pequeña y afilada naricita y esos delgados labios que…No…avergonzado se giró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro…tenía que terminar los asuntos en este país y marcharse cuanto antes…o terminaría haciendo alguna tontería.

*****…..*****…..

 **HACE UN MES Y MEDIO**

De verdad era una habitación muy lujosa, con grandes ventanales, cortinas de seda rojas, muebles exuberantes y una alfombra persa… ¡por Dios, toda su casa entraba en el baño!

-¿quieres comer algo?

-no mi señor, estoy bien, gracias.

-entonces adelante, ponte cómodo.

Albafica sonrió de forma sensual, despacio se encamino hasta la cama, invitándole a su cliente a seguirle. Manigoldo no se hizo de rogar, se sentó a su lado esperando los movimientos del menor.

Con sensualidad comenzó a retirar una a una de sus prendas, bajo la atenta mirada del peli azul. Su cuerpo quedo descubierto en menos de un minuto, dejando al aire su lechosa piel y esos pequeños, pero bien marcados, músculos.

-¡valla! tienes un cuerpo de ensueño.

-gracias mi señor.

Albafica se sentó a horcadas en sus piernas y comenzó a retirar su saco.

-aunque…tienes varias marcas, susurro mientras le delineaba la espalda.

El menor mordió levemente su labio, irritado. Era un hombrezuelo ¿Qué esperaba? es normal ese tipo de marcas en su profesión.

-entonces, porque no deja marcas en mí, estoy seguro que serán las mejores, susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-mmm…si…es una buena idea.

De un movimiento Manigoldo lo giro y le dejo bajo él. El menor soltó un ligero y fingido gemido, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, abrió sus piernas para darle todo el acceso a su cliente, Manigoldo no desaprovechó la oportunidad, se acomodó mejor mientras comenzaba a besar el blanco cuello.

-de verdad muero de ganas de metértela hasta el fondo y escucharte gemir, ah, pero…

-¿pero qué?, pregunto el peli celeste mientras frotaba su vientre contra el de su compañero.

-ah…pero….yo… (Suspiro)… ¡Tengo mucho trabajo! por lo que tendremos que posponer la cita ¡lo siento!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El italiano se levantó de golpe y se acomodó la ropa.

-¿estas bromeando?

-nop, de verdad tengo mucho trabajo.

Albafica se levantó como resorte, mirándolo molesto.

-¿entonces por qué me mandaste a traer?

Manigoldo comenzó a reírse, tomo a Albafica del brazo y le levanto de forma brusca, pegándole a su cuerpo.

-la verdad bonito, te traje porque necesito tu ayuda…pero para otra cosa.

Sin una pizca de delicadeza lo jalo y sentó frente a un escritorio.

-¿sabes escribir, verdad?

Los ojos celestes se abrieron sorprendidos, mirando a su anfitrión.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes?

-¡claro que sí!, reclamo enojado.

-Uy, menos mal, pensé que me había equivocado contigo. Veras, de acuerdo con el idiota de mi primo nuestros inversionistas se quejan de que no pueden leer bien mis informes y que en ocasiones por ello no saben qué medidas tomar y bla, bla, bla. La verdad no sé de qué se queja Shion, si él tiene las mismas patas de araña que yo-suspiro- en fin. Lo que haremos será lo siguiente, ¡tú redactaras los informes por mí!, estoy seguro de que tienes una letra hermosa.

-¿me quieres de secretaria?, cuestiono indignado.

-em…sí

Albafica le fulmino con la mirada, eso era indignante. El chico se levantó molesto, dispuesto a irse. Por desgracia Manigoldo no le dejo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo sentó de golpe, sacándole un ligero quejido.

-a donde crees que vas preciosura, pague por ti y te guste o no vas a ayudarme, a menos que, ¿no quieres que te acuse con tu jefe, verdad? estoy seguro que se enfadara si le exijo un reembolso porque tu no cumpliste con tu trabajo.

El menor apretó los puños furioso…Ok, Minos le ordeno obedecer en todo hacía que. Tomo una hoja y el tintero, esperando a que Manigoldo hablase.

El italiano sonrió satisfecho, comenzó a redactar caminando de un lado a otro, no se había equivocado, Albafica tenía una letra hermosa. Pasado un rato una gabardina negra cubrió la desnudes del menor, el chico le miro sorprendido.

-no queremos que te enfermes ¿cierto?

El peli celeste agradeció y continúo con su labor. Viendo el lado positivo su cuerpo descansaría por un día…y de verdad le hacía falta.

Terminaron a las dos de la mañana por lo que se quedó a dormir ahí, en esa amplia y suave cama, mientras Manigoldo ocupaba el sofá. Al día siguiente desayuno una rica barra de homellet y recibió una excelente propina por su trabajo. Un tipo extraño su cliente.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando al anochecer Minos le felicito por su trabajo y lo envió de nuevo con el conde, el cual estaba muy satisfecho con su desempeño.

A partir de ese momento se convirtió en el secretario particular del italiano.

*****…..*****…..

-¡que rico está el pastelito! Albafica ¿podemos comprar más?

El mayor acepto iluminando el rostro de su primito, desde que comenzó a trabajar con Manigoldo las cosas habían mejorado, ganaba más con las propinas de este que con lo que el idiota de Minos le daba.

A medio día decidieron salir a dar un paseo, un pequeño día de campo. La última vez que lo hicieron Pefko tenía dos años y Albafica tomaba ambas manos para ayudarle a caminar. En ese entonces su vida era sencilla, pero hermosa. Vivía con su padre Lugonis, su tío Luco y su primo, su mamá había muerto en un accidente el invierno pasado y su tía en el parto del menor, solo se encontraban los varones de la familia Derceto*, sus padres eran unos excelentes botánicos, médicos boticarios que ofrecían sus servicios a un bajo costo, cosa que agradecía la gente marginada de la ciudad; hasta sus 14 todo era felicidad.

Desgraciadamente, ese otoño, un incendio se desato en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, el más pobre y viejo, ahí donde su padre y tío trabajaban como voluntarios. Albafica perdió a casi toda su familia ese día. El chico quedo a cargo de un pequeño de 5 años, se vio obligado a renunciar a sus estudios y comenzó a trabajar; por desgracia la economía de su país sufrió una enorme perdida y el pequeño no lograba conservar ningún empleo. Para ese entonces la suerte parecía seguir en su contra, el pequeño Pefko enfermo, desesperado por conseguir las medicinas se alquilaba por cualquier trabajo…fue ahí donde Minos le encontró.

Albafica siempre fue hermoso, desde pequeño, en su adolescencia sus facciones se afilaron, su rostro angelical y cuerpo de niño eran una clara tentación para varias personas, tentación que Minos supo aprovechar. El peli plata engatuso al más joven, pago los gastos de Pefko y con ello se hizo de la eterna gratitud de Albafica, por desgracia esta deuda le salió muy cara.

Antes de darse cuenta el chico se vio involucrado en el bajo mundo de la prostitución, Minos comenzó a explotarle, vendiendo le a un precio muy elevado; aun recordaba cómo había perdido su inocencia, fue subastado cual ganado, ofrecido a un grupo de comerciantes que contó con el "honor" de profanarlo. Llevaba cinco años en ese infierno, infierno del cual jamás creyó que saldría…hasta ahora.

-¿Hoy también trabajaras hasta tarde?

-sí, tengo que revisar informes y pasar unas libretas.

-ah, ese despacho donde trabajas es raro, no entiendo porque trabajas de noche…pero es mejor que la fábrica, ya no te quejas de los dolores de espalda.

El mayor rio nervioso, hace un mes le había contado a su primito sobre su nuevo trabajo como secretario en una empresa, el tema salió a relucir cuando el menor informo de su deseo de conocer la fábrica donde laboraba su primo…negándose a creer los rumores que oía en el pueblo.

-mmm, lo que sucede es que mi jefe se encarga de cerrar los tratos por la mañana, ya en la noche yo los transcribo.

-y… ¿por qué no lo acompañas a esas reuniones? podrías redactar mientras realiza el trato ¿no? así descansarías en la noche.

Albafica suspiro…triste, la verdad le encantaría acompañar a Manigoldo, ver como se desenvuelve en su medio ambiente, conocer a las personas en su entorno, eso le ayudaría a conocer mejor al italiano y…también reduciría su trabajo, porque Manigoldo de verdad escribía con las patas.

-bueno Pefko, a mi jefe le gusta resolver sus negocios solo, aparte, mis mañanas son exclusivamente para ti.

El chiquillo sonrió feliz le encantaba que su primo se preocupara por él.

-ojala algún día pueda conocer tu despacho.

…. ¡Mierda!...

 *******…..*****…..**

-mmm, los precios de la seda aumentan, en especial la de color purpura, teñirla es muy caro.

El italiano tamborileaba sus dedos en la silla, mirando los documentos frente a él, pensando si exportar o no. Albafica le veía desde su escritorio, el chico detuvo su labor al oír a su compañero, Manigoldo tenía una fuerte inversión en ese codiciado producto japonés.

-¡Maldición!... ¿llego alguna noticia del imbécil de Kardia?

-¿eh?...no…no hay noticias del señor Antares.

Manigoldo comenzó a reír, ¿Señor Antares? ja, Kardia tenía de señor lo mismo que él…ósea nada, los dos parecían más unos rufianes, comerciantes malvivientes, que los importantes empresarios que eran.

-mm, de acuerdo, en su última carta dijo que encontró un nuevo tiente en América, que nos ahorraría una gran suma de dinero…uf…bueno, espero una semana más antes de hacer algún movimiento, el bicho jamás falla, pero el correo sí.

Se estiro un poco, en ocasiones el trabajo era muy estresante.

-¿terminaste?

-mmm, no, aun me faltan tres hojas.

-bueno…voy al bar ¿vienes?

-prefiero terminar ¿si no te importa?

-ja,ja, como desees, el italiano tomo su abrigo y se encamino a la salida,- no te vayas hasta que regreses, se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, soltó un suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró, en ocasiones Manigoldo era tan… Negó con la cabeza y continuo su labor, lo mejor no pensar en ello.

Cuando termino guardo las cosas y se tumbó en la cama, aún era temprano, podía ir a casa caminando pero, Manigoldo le pidió esperar. Sus ojos se desviaron al librero, leería un rato en lo que el mayor regresaba. Pero ese rato se convirtió en horas, la verdad ni cuenta se dio cuando se quedó dormido; las velas se habían extinguido, todo estaba en penumbras, se estiro y logro prender el candil de la mesa de noche, su vista se dirigió al sillón pero ni rastros de Manigoldo.

-debe estar en el bar.

Decidió ir por él. Bajo las escaleras con calma, ese lugar era muy agradable, los pasillos silencioso, decorados con exquisitas pinturas y un agradable olor a lavanda, sin gemidos, gritos o maldiciones brotando de las puertas, todo lo contrario a la casa de citas de Minos. Llego al living y el empleado le saludo muy respetuoso, rio en su interior si supiese a lo que se dedicaba ni siquiera lo dejaría entrar.

-Disculpe señor Derceto esta carta le llego a su socio pero como es tarde no quise molestar.

-mm, gracias, yo se lo daré.

Tomo el sobre y se dirigió a ala norte. La música inundaba el pasillo, acompañada de unas risas y pésimos cantos. El enorme salón estaba casi vacío, solo un pequeño grupo se hallaba en la barra, la estridente carcajada de Manigoldo capto su atención, el italiano bebía junto a otros dos hombres. Los vasos de cristal resonaron en la madera, seguido por un ligero ¡ahhhhh! el barman no tardo en llenar las copas y los espectadores les incitaban a beber.

Albafica soltó un suspiro cansado, le costaría trabajo llevar a su jefe.

Uno de los competidores se desplomo del banco, ocasionando la risa colectiva. Decidido a ganar Manigoldo tomo la botella y comenzó a beberla de jalón, su oponente quiso imitarle, pero a medio camino se atraganto.

-pero que delicados me salieron, se mofo el italiano mientras estiraba su mano a otra botella.

Antes de tomar el recipiente una blanca mano se posó sobre la suya.

-creo que ya bebiste suficiente.

-¿albafica?..., que hay.

La mirada de reproche no pasó inadvertida para el mayor, el cual decidió seguir divirtiéndose y tentar a su suerte. Abrazo con fuerza a Albafica, restregándose en su pecho cual gatito.

-Albita no te enojes conmigo, solo me divertía un poco.

El rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas, acompañado de un burbujeo en su estómago. A su espalda las risas y algunas exclamaciones de ternura, por parte de las tres mujeres que se encontraba ahí, lo pusieron más nervioso.

-de…déjate de estupideces y va…vámonos, logro hablar tragándose la vergüenza.

Con trabajo consiguió ponerlo de pie y caminar hasta la puerta.

-no me voy ¡mi vieja me lleva!...por cierto, esos dos idiotas pagan.

-¡ya cállate!

La risa de los alegres espectadores inundo el salón, seguido por os gritos de "pisado" y "mandilón"

Les costó trabajo subir las escaleras, ya que Manigoldo se había enroscado en su cuerpo y no cooperaba mucho.

-cómo puedes ponerte a beber como un vil marinero ¡eres un conde! por dios compórtate como tal.

El peli celeste le reprendía mientras lo acostaba en la cama, temeroso de que se resbalara del sillón y terminara con la cara incrustada en la madera.

-pero albita, hic, solo jugaba, hic, no te enojes, hic, hic, hic.

-pues no me hagas enojar, pude irme a casa temprano sabes.

-ya alba, te juro que nuestro futuro doctorcito puede cuidarse solo.

El peli celeste rio con ternura, le había contado tanto al italiano sobre su vida, que ya hasta conocía los sueños futuros de Pefko. Le saco las botas y desato su corbata, estaba por retirarse al sillón cuando la mano del moreno le jalo y lo tumbo en la cama, cayendo en el amplio pecho.

-Ma…Manigoldo… ¿Qué…haces?

Un ligero roce en sus labios le desarmo, el italiano le había regalado un casto beso.

-quiero dormir contigo.

Manigoldo le abrazo con fuerza, pero también ternura, hundiendo su cabeza en la melena celeste.

-hueles muy rico Albafica…como la primavera…a rosas…creo que me gustas…

Por primera vez en su vida el olor a alcohol no le fue desagradable, sobre todo si se mezclaba con ese cálido aliento y ese exquisito acento italiano. Era consiente que en esos momentos su rostro podía rivalizar con los tomates, pero no le importaba. Apretó con fuerza la camisa del italiano, mientras e acomodaba mejor en sus brazos, escucho un ligero ronquido y sonrió enternecido.

-tú también me gustas.

Susurro a la obscuridad, mientras el sueño le obligaba a cerrar poco a poco sus ojos.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****….*****…..**

 **Y se acabó, si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco.**

 **MabySagitario. Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad está esta es mi segunda pareja favorita. Kardia y Degel son la primera, espero te guste cómo va la historia, casi no hay muchas de LC, lo cual es injusto a mi parecer.**

 **MaraD. Es verdad casi todas las historias son desde el punto de vista de Mani y sus locuras por el pececito, por lo que decidí hacerlo diferente, en esta ocasión que sea albita quien se meta en problemas por captar la atención del cangrejito, siempre es bueno darle vuelta a la tortilla, espero te guste.**

 **PrincessVirgo. No te preocupes, no planeo meter a los locos gemelos (pero sexis) y mi lindo budista. Todo será AlbaXMani.**

 **Curiosidades.**

 **Derceto es una diosa Asiria, los griegos le atribuían el haber rescatado el huevo donde afrodita reposaba y llevarlo hasta la orilla, la constelación de los peces es en su honor.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, perdón por el retraso pero el trabajo se me complico un poquito. Pero dejemos mis excusas baratas y pasemos a lo importante.**_

 _ **Advertencia. Como ya saben es un fic yaoi y este capítulo contiene un ligero lime.**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo los uso en un rato de aburrimiento.**_

 _ *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**_

 **Capítulo 3**

El rechinido de la cama inundaba la habitación, acompañado por gemidos y jadeos. Clavo las uñas en la amplia espalda del moreno, dejando una serie de rasguños como prueba de posesión. Soltó un grito cuando unos colmillos se incrustaron en su clavícula, en venganza por lo anterior, pero no dudo en enredar sus dedos en esa cabellera añil e incitarle a seguir.

Con un giro el mayor le coloco arriba, Albafica sonrió complacido, posiciono sus pequeñas manos en el amplio pectoral del italiano y comenzó a cabalgar.

Era extraño, pero nunca en su vida había disfrutado del sexo… hasta hoy. Por primera vez se sentía bien, completo, le encantaba ver como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si estuviesen diseñados para ello; el extraño burbujeo en su estómago, el hormigueo en su piel cuando era rozada por la contraria, el calor que inundaba todo cuerpo y explotaba en sus mejillas cada que su compañero le miraba, simplemente era… ¡perfecto!

-Ma-Manigoldo

Estiro su palma llamándole, el mayor no se hizo de rogar y acudió, abrazo su cintura y junto sus labios. Era algo estúpido, pero ese simple beso le parecía lo más sublime y delicioso que había probado, y miren que había probado muchos labios.

-¡ah! ¡Más, por favor!

-claro amor.

De verdad ese hombre le volvía loco, escuchar esa voz tan varonil acompañada con ese rico acento italiano le erizaba toda la columna. Apretó con fuerza la sabana bajo él, estaba por llegar, lo sentía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejo que los labios gritaran el nombre de su amante.

-¡MANIGOLDOO!

-….

-….

Un estrepitoso portazo le trajo al a realidad; asustado se sentó de golpe, intentando calmar su frenético corazón.

-Albafica ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?

Con un rápido movimiento coloco la almohada en su regazo, evitando que Pefko se diera cuenta de la situación.

-estas muy rojo ¿tienes fiebre?

El chico se trepo en la cama y toco la frente de su primo, preocupado por su salud.

-s…sí, estoy bien, fue solo…una…pesadilla…je,je…

Sonrió nervioso y aparto la mano del menor. Pefko le veía preocupado.

-¿otra vez? últimamente sueñas muy feo todas las noches.

-ah… ¿sí?

-sí, siempre te despiertas gritando ¡MANIGOLDO!, el niño le imito extendiendo sus bracitos al aire, -tu jefe debe ser muy aterrador ¿verdad?

La vergüenza invadió su ser, era verdad, últimamente soñaba mucho con su "aterrador" jefe, solo que en distintas posiciones y situaciones.

-bu-bueno, porque no te cambias y salimos a dar una vuelta, -hablo intentando cambiar el tema- podemos ir a comprar pastelitos si quieres ¿Qué dices?

-¡SÍ!

Grito feliz, bajo de golpe y hecho a correr a su habitación, dejando tras de sí a un agitado Albafica. Cuando Pefko se marchó Albafica volvió a respirar, con pena retiro la almohada, avergonzado mordió su labio y se dirigió al baño, tenía que deshacerse de un serio problema y darse una larga ducha fría, cerró la puerta maldiciendo al causante de su situación.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

-este lugar es muy bonito ¿verdad?

El chiquillo miraba emocionado todas las tiendas, nunca en su vida había estado en esa parte de la ciudad.

Era un día muy bello, el sol iluminaba las calles empedradas y bañaba las tiendas con sus colores dorados. La gente caminaba despacio, portando unas grandes sonrisas, algunas damas se reunían en las bancas, ubicadas en las aceras, para charlar y presumir sus compras, enfundadas en extravagantes vestidos y adornadas con ridículos sombreros, de acuerdo a Albafica.

El invierno ya estaba cerca y el mayor decidió que era momento de mejorar el guardarropa, ya que la mayoría de esta estaba en mal estado y no deseaba que su primo se resfriara por no estar bien abrigado, por lo general siempre acudía a los botaderos en las afueras del puerto, donde los mercaderes ofrecían los productos a precios accesibles, claro que mucha de la mercancía contaba con rasgaduras y otros defectos, o adornadas por extrañas manchas carmín y agujeros muy sospechosos. El chico tenía que madrugar si quería encontrar algo que no hubiese tenido más de tres dueños o se encontrara completo. Porque cuando se trata de ofertas…ni la persona más bella se libra de uno que otro golpe por parte de otro cliente que desea quedarse con el producto.

Pero este año era diferente, este año contaba con un "pequeño" extra en su cochinito, por lo que decidió que no estaría mal despilfarrar un poquito, pero que se aseguraría de comprar la ropa ligeramente grande para que durara.

-¡whoaaaa! ¡Albafica mira, mira, UN TRENECITO!

Pefko había pegado la cara a uno de los vitrales de la juguetería, el niño veía embelesado una pequeña locomotora roja. La maquinita cruzaba una montaña en miniatura, arrastrando dos diminutos vagones y soltando cada veinte segundos un par de aritos de humo.

-¡Mira, mira, un osito!

Al lado, en una pequeña pista de madera, un oso bailaba en sus patas traseras golpeando un tamborcito, adornado por un moño rojo y un gorrito en punta.

-¡qué bonito!

Pero no solo Pefko quedo embelesado, Albafica no tardo en acuclillarse a su lado y contemplar los juguetes.

Hermosas muñecas de porcelana, vestidas cual princesitas, con brillantes ojos azules y una larga melena llena de bucles. Animales de peluche adornados con moños y vestiditos; cochecitos de madera pintados a mano y pulcramente detallados; guerreros de plomo armados hasta los dientes y formados en hileras.

Ninguno de los dos había visto tantos juguetes en su vida, por lo que estaban maravillados.

-mira allá, parece un barco

El dedito de pefko señalaba una esquina, ahí se apreciaba un enorme galón de madera color caoba, con tres grandes mástiles y unas velas muy percudidas, fantasmales, en sus costados se abrían ocho ventanillas delas cuales asomaban pequeños cañones, adornando el barco la imagen de una hermosa sirena, tallada en una extraña madera blanca.

-¡qué bonito! ¿Qué barco es?

-mm, no lo sé, pero por el color tal vez es un barco pirata.

-¿de verdad?

-puede ser.

-pues yo lo dudo, no se le ve ninguna calavera en la bandera, hablo una voz más gruesa a su lado, - ni el esqueleto con el reloj de arena de Barba Negra, el cráneo con espadas de Calicó Jack, o la calavera con los huesos de England.

-¿Quiénes son esos?

-piratas Albachan, piratas.

-valla, no lo…

Albafica abrió los ojos como plato y se giró a ver a la persona a su lado.

-¿Ma-Manigoldo?

-¡hola Albachan!

El italiano le saludo con una de sus típicas sonrisas antes de morder un pastelillo. Albafica le miraba asombrado, Pefko asustado, ese era el temible jefe que le ocasionaba pesadillas a su primo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

No lo admitiría, ni con tortura, pero se había sentido decepcionado al día siguiente, cuando Manigoldo despertó con resaca y olvido lo dicho la noche anterior. Albafica esperaba ilusionado que repitiera aquellas palabras que lo habían ilusionado, pero lo único que salió de los labios del italiano fue una disculpa por haber regresado tan tarde y un gracias por dejarle dormir en la cama…nada más.

Cabe decir que Albafica se fue molesto y tardo tres días en regresar, Manigoldo no le reclamo e increíblemente Minos no lo llamo para cumplir con su trabajo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

-¡carajo pendejo, apúrate!

-ya…pug…voy… uf, pesa.

-¡Manigoldo no insultes a mi primo!

-uy que delicado, ya ni el idiota se queja.

-¡Manigoldo!

Caminaban por la calle, directo a las tiendas de ropa, el pequeño venia tras ellos…arrastrando una caja muy grande, dentro de esta el mítico _Holandés Errante_ …en miniatura y como el artesano creyó que lucía.

-¡No, esa subida es muy grande!

El pobre Pefko miraba asustado la calle, su vista viajaba de la caja a la calle y de esta a Manigoldo, que le veía burlón.

-ni te quejes animal, tu dijiste que querías el barco no, así que aguántate y llévalo tú.

-pero está muy alto…y la caja pesa, ayúdame a cargarla.

-No.

-¡buaaaaa! no es justo.

-no te pongas a llorar animal, o te juro que se la regaló al primer mocoso que vea.

-¡No, mi barco no!

La gente que pasaba al lado veía con desconfianza a la extraña familia, algunos apuraban el paso intentando no acercarse. Era una pinta muy divertida; un sujeto alto y bien perecido…pero con pinta de mafioso, zarandeaba a un niño castaño de su camisa, el pequeño lloraba y se aferraba a una caja de madera mientras le gritaba que no lo hiciera, al lado de estos dos un joven muy apuesto, que parecía haber sido pintado por Da Vinci o esculpido por Miguel Ángel… pero loco, le gritaba al mayor e intentaba arrebatarle al pequeño, pero el italiano le retenía con una sola mano en la cara y lo mantenía alejado mientras continuaba regañando al chiquillo.

-¡que dejes de insultar a mi primo!

-que no lo insulto, son apodos cariñosos.

-¡buaaa! ¡No regales mi barco!

-deja de llorar engendro o…auch, ¿por qué carajo me pateas Albachan?

-Albafica dile a Manigoldo que lleve la caja.

Al final Albafica termino jalándole las orejas a los dos, a uno por escandaloso y el otro por aprovechado, tras reprenderles les obligo a caminar a las tiendas de ropa en silencio. Por si se lo preguntan Manigoldo termino cargando la caja…y a Pefko.

-no inventes Albachan, parece tonto.

-¡cállate! se ve muy bien así.

\- no tiene tres años, parece retrasado.

-retrasado estas tu animal, aparte a Pefko le gusta ¿verdad?

-em…si…bueno…esque…

-lo vez, ni al mocoso le gusta, trae acá. Oye tú, enséñame ropa de niño, no de bebe.

Para fortuna de Pefko Manigoldo le rescato de ese traje de marinerito, no se veía mal, incluso se veía mono…pero… ¡no era un bebe!

-see, esto está mejor.

El italiano sonrió complacido, Pefko se veía bien en ese pantalón de pana café, con su camisa blanca y un saco negro que llegaba más abajo de sus muslos.

-vez, ahora sí parece un niño y no un payaso de circo.

Su compañero le fulmino con la mirada, no quería admitir que se veía bien, estaba consiente que Pefko no era un bebe pero, aún no quería aceptar que estaba creciendo.

-ten, pruébate esto, yo me encargo de la ropa del escuincle.

El menor recibió el abrigo que Manigoldo le ofreció, la verdad se lo arrojo a la cara, dudo unos segundos antes de ingresar en un probador…no, no tenia de que preocuparse, el italiano era grosero y vulgar, pero no dañaría a su primo, tomo la prenda y se fue a cambiar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

-mmm…sabes, no pareces ser tan malo, yo creí que eras una mala persona pero no ¡eres muy gracioso!

Pefko le miraba divertido, mientras intentaba atar los cordones de unas botas que Manigoldo había pedido para él.

-haber mocoso yo lo hago, si te dejo nunca salimos de aquí. Se hinco y comenzó a amarrar sus agujetas,- y ¿Por qué crees que era malo eh?

-bueno…es que mi primo siempre tiene pesadillas contigo y…pensé que eras una mala persona y lo asustabas mucho.

Los ojos azules miraron sorprendido al chiquillo…eso le dolió, Albafica tenía pesadillas con él ¿Por qué? no recordaba haberle tratado mal.

-Así que… ¿Albachan tiene pesadillas conmigo? Su voz sonaba opaca.

-Sí, siempre se despierta gritando ¡Manigoldo! exclamo levantando sus bracitos, -yo creo que deben ser sueños muy feos, porque siempre esta rojo y sudando, aseguro el pequeño cruzando sus brazos llevando una de sus manos al mentón.- tal vez en su sueño lo correteas, porque siempre está jadeando.

La cara de Manigoldo era digna de una postal.

-¿ja-jadea?

-sí, así mira, ahh, ahh (sacando su lengua)

-oye, también me llevo esta, le hablo a un trabajador- haber mocoso, háblame un poquito de las pesadillas de Albafica, cargo al niño y le miro divertido.

-pues hoy en la mañana le oí gritar y…

*****…..*****…..*****…..

-le queda muy bien joven.

El dueño dela tienda le sonreía alegre, lo guio hasta un espejo y acomodo con cuidado su cabello para que no estorbara. No se veía mal…a quién diablos engañaba ¡él se veía bien con lo que se pusiera! Era un abrigo negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo pero sin presionar, con borreguita dentro, perfecto para el invierno.

-combinara perfecto con el traje que su amigo le escogió y…oh, tonto, perdone lo olvide, en un momento selo traigo.

-¿eh?

Pero el dueño no le dio tiempo a preguntar, se marchó a paso veloz internándose en ese mundo de ropa. Albafica le vio confundido ¿qué traje? la verdad no pensaba gastar tanto, solo la ropa de Pefko y un abrigo cálido para él. Lo mejor sería buscar a Pefko, pagar la ropa y salir de ahí antes de que desearan venderle muchas cosas. Giro la vista y busco a sus compañeros, no tardo en encontrarlos.

Manigoldo estaba unos metros adelante charlando con Pefko; el niño era cargado por Manigoldo, y le susurraba algo al oído, posiblemente una broma porque Manigoldo parecía estar aguantando la carcajada.

-así que… ¿siempre se despierta gritando mi nombre?

-sí y muy asustado, siempre que despierta se coloca la almohada entre las piernas y la abraza con fuerza.

-¡pjum!... ah, sí.

-sí, pobrecito Albafica incluso tienen pesadillas cuando se baña.

-¡Nooo! a ver cuenta.

Pefko no tardó en hacer casita en su oído y comenzar a hablar.

El peli celeste arqueo la ceja confundido, bueno, almenos parecía que se llevaban bien, esto lo alegro, tenía tiempo que deseaba presentar a esos dos.

-aquí tiene joven.

El dueño había regresado con un traje azul marino que le extendió; suspiro desganado, bueno un traje no le caería mal.

Pero salieron con varias bolsas y la caja donde venía el barco, todo, cortesía del italiano pese a las constantes quejas de Albafica, tomaron un coche y se marcharon a la casa de los menores.

Desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos noto como una mirada ámbar se clavaba en su persona, Minos simplemente no creía lo que acababa de ver.

*****…..*****…..*****….

Lavar, picar, cocinar. Albafica se movía de un lado a otro de su cocina, podía escuchar a los "niños" jugar en la sala con su precioso barquito, termino y fue a llamarlos.

-así no bestia, debes jalar la cadena para bajar la tabla.

-ah, perdón, ¿así está bien?

-si animal.

Suspiro fastidiado, no importa cuanto regañara a Manigoldo, este no dejaba de ser grosero con su primo, si fuese otro ya lo habría sacado a patadas, pero él…

-ríndete pirata.

Pefko se abalanzó contra el mayor trepando a su espalda, el niño reía divertido mientras Manigoldo se zangoloteaba intentando tirarle e insultándole en el proceso. Albafica comenzó a reírse por la escena, pero no se preocupó, si de verdad Manigoldo se lo quisiera quitar de encima ya lo habría hecho, pero lo dejaba jugar, incluso le sujetaba con una mano para que no cayera.

-mmm, esto esta delicioso Albachan, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien, mmm, de saber te contrato también como cocinero.

-ya ca-callate y come.

El mayor solo sonrió y continuo comiendo, mientras el pobre Albafica se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Pasó todo el día con ellos y se retiró a Media noche.

-hoy no hay trabajo, así que descansa y te veo mañana.

-está bien, te veo mañana.

-nos vemos estúpido grumete, despeinando su cabello.

-hasta mañana capitán manigoldo.

-Manigoldo que no lo…

Pero el italiano no lo dejo terminar, le dio un rápido beso en la frente y se fue corriendo antes de ser reprendido.

Albafica se había quedado en blanco, reacciono cuando pefko lo jalo y metió a la casa.

-Albafica ya vamos a dormir, se quejó el chiquillo frotando sus ojos.

Su primo accedió lo cargo y llevo a su cama.

-sabes (bostezo) el capitán Manigoldo es muy agradable, que bueno que trabajas con él (bostezo)

-¿capitán Manigoldo?

-sí, jmp, él es el capitán de nuestro barco y yo soy el grumete (bostezo) prometió que cuando sea grande me llevara en un barco de verdad y cruzaremos todo el mar.

-ha sí.

-si (mega bostezo) vamos a visitar muchos países y…mmm…comeremos muchos pastelitos y…

-je, suena bien, les molesta si los acompaño.

-Albafica también vendrá…porque él es el Matelot del capitán….zzzzz…

-¿matelot?

Pero Pefko ya no respondió, se había quedado profundamente dormido. Albafica termino de arroparlo y se fue a su habitación, posiblemente era una palabra italiana para designar a su secretario o algo así, ya mañana le preguntaría, por ahora solo quería descansar y si tenía suerte sufrir otra de sus adoradas pesadillas.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí.**

 **Ahora respondo los reviews ^. ^.**

 **Maby Sagitario. Hola, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la mitología, la verdad es un tema fascinante. Que te digo, me encanta que Mani sea muy sutil…la verdad quiero que el que termine por explotar sea alba, pero eso será más adelante, lo del Conde creo que al final te llevaras una buena sorpresa.**

 **PrincessVirgo. ¿Quién no ama a Manigoldo? es como decir que Mu no es tierno. La verdad ese italiano tramposo se tendría que haber ido hace días, pero solo busca excusas para quedarse, pero nada que se mueve.**

 **Elsa Lawliet. Querida, creo que esta vez te falle un poquito, porque los pensamientos de mi pobre Alba no son tan inocentes, pero bueno en la mente uno puede debrayar. Pese a ello, intentare que la relación se de, de la forma más sana y natural.**

 **Anonimo. Es que a la jaiba se le pasaron las copas y ya vez, pero su momento ya llegara, lo prometo.**

 **Mara D. La verdad a mi Minos me da un poco de Miedo, si está feliz con la cantidad que recibe de Magoldo pero…le encanta ser controlador y eso es muy peligroso. Muchas gracias por los animos, son muy valiosos para mí.**

 **Por el momento es todo, espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado, nos leemos en el siguiente ^.^.**

 **Nota. Por si a alguien le interesa un Matelot es una pareja o esposo. Para los piratas la homosexualidad era algo normal e incluso permitían el matrimonio entre dos hombres, a esta unión la llamaban Matelotage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenas noches, les traje la actualización de esta loca historia, espero les guste**.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Capítulo 4**

Su piel se tornó roja, ardía, el pellejo comenzó a levantarse desprendiéndose de la carne, pequeños pigmento rojos comenzaron a aparecer. Pese al dolor continuo tallando con fuerza, quería arrancarse esa piel, profanada por tantas personas, borrar esa suciedad que sentía, tal vez…así.

Arrojo el trapo y comenzó a llorar, sentado en esa enorme tina de madera, rodeado de agua cada vez más fría. Los gritos de Pefko hace mucho que dejaron de escucharse, así como el molesto golpeteo en la puerta, pero eso poco le importo al mayor, se había quedado en silencio, abrazando sus piernas y sollozando.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****….

 _Horas atrás_.

Se sentía algo incómodo, enfundado en ese blanco traje y con el moño negro estrangulándole, ahora entendía porque Manigoldo se la pasaba jalándole o lo terminaba arrancando de su cuello. Sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro, admirando el amplio y exuberante salón, los ricos sí que vivían bien. Gigantescos vitrales con escenas religiosas y míticas, cortinas de seda tan grandes que bien podría envolver toda su casa con una, el piso parecía estar bañado por algún liquido viscoso y brillante, sí, se veían hermosos…pero muy resbalosos.

-cuidado Alba-chan

Manigoldo alcanzo a sujetarlo de la cintura, antes de terminar sentado en el piso.

-lo…lo siento, gracias

El italiano suspiro cansado, lo sujeto con fuerza y le llevo hasta una delas enormes mesas colocadas a los costados.

-ahora sabes por qué quería traer botas, pero te pusiste como princesa y me regañaste ¡no Manigoldo, esas botas no quedan con el traje, bla,bla,bla! Estas mierdas de salones siempre tienen los pisos todos embarrados de baba, malditos pisos resbalosos ¿Cuántos caracoles abran matado para dejar este tan brilloso?

Albafica le miro enojado, odiaba que lo regañara, sus ojos viajaron a los demás invitados ¿Cómo demonios le hacían para caminar, o los meseros para correr cargando las charolas?

-di…disculpa

Un ligero toque en su brazo y una suave voz captaron su atención. A un costado suyo se encontraba una hermosa jovencita, con impecables bucles castaños, piel trigueña, labios carmín y ojos muy grandes y verdosos, los cuales brillaban ilusionados.

-¿le…le gustaría bailar?

Albafica se estremeció un poco, la chica se había acercado demasiado, la atrevida jovencita tomo su mano y le arrastro a la pista de baile, podía escuchar las risas de Manigoldo a su espalda.

Comenzó a danzar despacio, concentrando su peso en los talones para no resbalar, le sonrió a la joven que le miraba embelesada, no le desagradaba bailar…pero el acoso de la chiquilla comenzaba a molestarle, esa niña ya se había recargado en su pecho como cualquier enamorada. El chico suspiro cansado pero no borro la sonrisa, sabia fingir muy bien, en una vuelta se topó con la mirada burlona de Manigoldo. El italiano se reía y posaba de forma tonta, burlándose de la incomodidad del menor, al final le señalo una esquina.

Una gran cantidad de jovencitas, y no tan jovencitas, les observaban fijamente, viendo con ensoñación al apuesto joven que finalmente se dignaba a bailar…y con ira y celos a la pequeña trigueña. Esto lo sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas lujuriosas, pero que las de odio no fuesen dirigidas a su persona era nuevo.

Cuando el baile termino las jovencitas corrieron hasta él para solicitar una pieza, el chico se sintió intimidado al ser rodeado por tanta dama, busco ayuda en su compañero pero no funciono, Manigoldo solo se encogió de hombros, miro a ambos lados y se retiró al bar silbando… ¡Maldito traidor!

Ahora lamentaba el haber ido a esa estúpida fiesta, pero el mayor no le dejo muchas opciones.

-tu deber es acompañarme, eres mi mano derecha en los negocios, conoces los movimientos y protocolos por lo que tu opinión es muy importante….aparte, en lo que tu arreglas todo ¡yo me voy a emborrachar al bar! ya sabes tú trabajas y yo bebo.

No está de más decir que en cuanto el italiano soltó esto Albafica le cerró la puerta en la cara, pero Manigoldo era insistente, estuvo tocando por un buen rato, al final ingreso por una ventana, con ayuda del pequeño Pefko, y no dejo de acosarlo hasta que acepto.

Logro zafarse de las señoritas después de un buen rato, mareado por el perfume de estas y tanta vuelta, busco a Manigoldo por todo el salón, por increíble que parezca el italiano no estaba en el bar, subió las escaleras admirando la decoración, saludando de forma cortes a las personas que sonreían al verlo.

El segundo piso contaba con una gran cantidad de salones, posiblemente Manigoldo está en uno de estos, se asomó con cuidado buscándole. Eran salones lujosos, en algunos había una gran cantidad de damas, charlando en sillones de terciopelo rojo, ocultas tras enormes abanicos. En otros se encontraba jóvenes parejas, ocultos del bullicio, buscando un poco de privacidad para darse algún beso y susurrarse palabras melosas al oído. Sus mejillas se incendiaron al imaginarse con su compañero en una situación similar…pero de verdad comenzaba a desearlo. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta una enorme puerta blanca, decorada con dos ciervos de madera, abrió despacio…parecía un estudio.

Un grupo de hombres se encontraban ahí, enfundados en sus caros trajes y bebiendo en copas de cristal cortado con filos de oro, eran hombres maduros, con miradas frías y calculadoras, hombres de negocios dueños de empresas importantes…Manigoldo estaba con ellos.

El italiano estaba recargado en un gabinete con una copa en mano, hablando con dos hombres de edad avanzada, tenía una mirada seria, decidida, su voz era clara con un timbre fuerte, pero no intimidante, hablaba sobre una transacción en las telas, un producto tan fino como la seda, hermoso y resistente, teñido con especia extravagantes y aromáticas traídas de América.

Albafica sonrió al ver como los hombres estrechaban su mano y aceptaban el negocio, estaba por entrar a felicitarlo cuando un fuerte agarre en su brazo le alejo de la puerta, arrastrándolo por un corredor.

-mi querida rosa, es bueno volver a verte.

Escuchar esa voz ocasiono que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Minos lo arrastro hasta la última habitación, alejado del salón principal, entraron a una diminuta sala que precedía a un par de puestas de cristal, adornadas con cortinas rosas. Albafica escucho los gemidos que provenían del interior, esas habitaciones las conocía muy bien.

-veo, mi querida rosa, que te diviertes con el conde ¡mírate! pareces un muñequito de porcelana, ja,ja.

Albafica le miro furioso, intento salir de ahí pero Minos no lo permitió, lo azoto contra la pared y doblo sus muñecas.

-¡suéltame!

-ja,ja, no me vez por un tiempo y ya crees que puedes gritarme y ordenar cosas. Lo azoto con fuerza en el piso y se sentó arriba de él,- no olvides que eres mío mocoso, me perteneces.

-no, no es cierto.

-claro que sí, eres una puta que trabaja para mí, un mocoso imbécil al cual recogí y salve, te salve a ti y ase pequeño bastardo que cuidas, no olvides que de no ser por mi ese escuincle de mierda estaría muerto.

Albafica le miro furioso, como se atrevía a insultar a su primo, intento zafarse pero Minos no le soltaba, por lo que termino escupiéndole para liberar su enojo.

Los ojos de Minos se abrieron sorprendidos, podía sentir la saliva caliente deslizándose por su mejilla ¡ese Maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarlo? Le soltó una bofetada mirándole con furia.

-¡imbécil!, acaso crees que por ser la puta favorita del conde puedes rebelarte, crees que por vestir bien estas a mi nivel, niño estúpido, tú eres solo una basura, un imbécil que solo sirve para que le den por el culo y nada más.

-no, no es cierto.

-¿Qué no? ja, claro que sí, o ya olvidaste cuantos te han follado, pero claro, como ahora te coge una sola persona te crees especial, importante, pero sigues siendo la puta de siempre, por eso es que el conde me paga, para cogerte todas las noches y…

-no es verdad, él me respeta, nunca me ha tocado.

Esta declaración sorprendió a Minos, no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Qué hombre paga para coger y no lo hace? pero por la mirada del menor se dio cuenta que era cierto. Ahora entendía por qué actuaba así, por que el chico se veía con más confianza y valor, más feliz, comenzaba a valorarse de nuevo, sentirse útil…pero él se encargaría de despedazar esa confianza. Comenzó a reír como poseso asustando al menor.

-ja,ja, no te ha tocado, ja,ja,ja, pero que imbécil, ja, ja.

-¡cállate, él no es ningún imbécil! ¡El único imbécil eres tú!

Las ganas de cruzarle el rostro regresaron, pero logro contenerse…había otras formas de dañar.

-Te diré algo mocoso, sujetando su barbilla, - La verdad me sorprendí cuando el conde pago por ti, por lo general la nobleza contrata putas mejores, de clase alta, pero parece que él decidió romper el protocolo y probar con algo bajo…aunque, una sonrisa siniestra adorno sus labios, -tienes razón, no creo que te vea como su puta…más bien ¡eres su mascota! un lindo animalito que recogió de la calle, al cual baña y viste, peina su cabellito y lo saca a pasear, presumiendo lo hermoso que es.

Albafica le miro con furia, estaba por reclamar pero Minos no lo dejo.

-porque ¿Quién querría follar con alguien como tú? por muy hermosa que sea tu cara, haz cogido tantas veces que debes darle asco, Parece que no quiso meterla ahí donde hasta un vil marino se ha corrido.

-eso no es verdad.

-no, ya, entonces quieres decir que está enamorado de ti. El rostro de Albafica se sonrojo y el chico quedo congelado-eso, te ha dicho que te quiere, que eres especial, dime Albafica ¿acaso te ha besado?- la incomodidad y el silencio era la respuesta que necesitaba- como querría besar una boca que está sucia, una boca que ha chupado tantas vergas. No niño, no es estúpido, si quiere sexo, puede cogerse a cualquier chica o chico en este lugar, vírgenes, gente de su nivel y todos tranquilos como siempre, para después salir con la frente en alto…con su linda mascota al lado, porque eso eres, un perrito al cual le gusta tenerlo bien alimentado y limpio…un muñequito de aparador.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, mordía sus labios reprimiendo el llanto…no, no era verdad, Manigoldo no…

-vamos preciosa, te hare gritar.

Una pareja ingreso a la habitación, Albafica aprovecho la distracción para empujar a Minos y salir de ahí, corrió a la habitación donde había visto al italiano, Minos mentía, Manigoldo no le veía como una mascota, había algo más, podía asegura que incluso eran amigos. Al llegar encontró el salón vacío, parece que la reunión termino, se apresuró a bajar al salón para hablar con el italiano, a media escalera su cuerpo se petrifico, una fuerte presión en su pecho lo ataco, así como una infinita tristeza. Manigoldo se encontraba ahí, a media pista…besando a una chica, sus manos acunaban el rostro de la joven y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡guaf, guaf.

Escucho la voz de Minos a su espalda, lo había seguido, el albino le veía burlón e imitaba los ladridos de un cachorro, no lo soporto, su visión se tornó gris, bajo las escaleras con paso veloz, directo a la salida, tomo un carro y se marchó.

Cuando llego a casa azoto con fuerza la puerta, mientras el llanto contenido comenzaba a brotar, se sentía tan mal que incluso las palabras de Minos comenzaron a ser verdad para él. Miro la ropa que traía, ese fino traje blanco que el italiano le había comprado para la fiesta, esos zapatos tan incomodos y brillosos, el reloj de plata…sus accesorios, llevo la mano hasta la cinta que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta " _un animalito al cual alimenta y viste, después peina su cabello y lo saca a pasear_ " las palabras de Minos resonaban en su mente, se encamino al baño encerrándose ahí.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa a jalones, sentía que le picaba, cuando quedo desnudo contemplo su cuerpo, las marcas de sus anteriores encuentros habían desaparecido, su piel nuevamente se encontraba intacta, sin mordeduras o chupetones, cero rasguños o hematomas. A su mente llego el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio al italiano, se había desnudado , recostado en la cama esperando a que le poseyera…pero Manigoldo no lo hizo, solo deslizo sus dedos por su piel y …le menciono las marcas, marcas que le desagradaron…que le dieron asco.

El dolor en su pecho regreso, estresado comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua fría y se metió, empezó a tallar con fuerza, buscando borrar marcas inexistentes en su piel.

-toc, toc-

-¿Albafica? ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño Pefko se había despertado, sorprendido por la repentina llegada de su primo, creyó que llegaría más tarde de esa fiesta, a la cual Manigoldo no le dejo ir pero prometió compensarlo enseñándole a montar. El chiquillo golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, podía escuchar sollozos al otro lado.

-Albafica…Albafica abre…soy yo, Pefko.

-….

-¿Albafica?

-….

-¡Albafica abre!

-vete Pefko.

La delgada voz de su primo le asunto, se oía mal.

-no, abre.

-vete

-Albafica… ¿estas llorando?

-vete Pefko

-¿Qué tienes, por qué lloras?

-ve a dormir Pefko.

-no, ábreme

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! ¡FUERA!

El grito asusto al menor, sus regordetas mejillas no tardaron en humedecerse con lágrimas, se alejó espantado de la puerta, apretando sus manitas. Su primo estaba llorando y él no podía ayudar. Camino espantado hasta la entrada, tenía que hacer algo, salió a la calle en busca de ayuda, adentrándose en esos obscuros callejones, tan peligrosos para un infante.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

El frio calaba su cuerpo, sus labios se teñían poco a poco de azul, su blanca y tersa piel ya se encontraba grisácea y arrugada como pasa. El agua se había teñido de un rojo pálido, resultado de los raspones que se hizo en brazos y piernas. Continuaba sentado en la tina, meciéndose y abrazando sus piernas, se sentía mal, cansado…sucio.

-¡ALBAFICA!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, gracias a la patada que Manigoldo le regalo. El italiano abrió los ojos asustado al ver a su amigo, corrió hasta el peli celeste e intento sacarle del agua. Estaba frio y titiritaba, tenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados, había llorado mucho.

-¿Alba?

En cuanto lo toco Albafica comenzó a retorcerse, el joven se negaba a salir del agua, pataleaba y le lanzaba golpes.

Pefko veía todo desde la puerta, el chiquillo lloraba mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta del italiano que le cubría del frio.

Manigoldo se desesperó, intentaba no herirlo, tenía unos raspones muy fuertes en sus brazos y piernas, pero Albafica no se lo dejaba fácil, aparte los lloriqueos del niño le ponía nervioso, ese pequeño se estaba asustando mucho. Desesperado no le quedo de otra más que soltarle una bofetada.

El golpe pareció acomodar las ideas del peli celeste, que se quedó quieto, sus ojos se clavaron en el responsable del ardor en su mejilla, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-Albafica, tranquilo, soy yo.

-Ma…Manigoldo.

Asustado se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza.

Manigoldo logro equilibrarse para no terminar dentro de la bañera, aunque ya estaba completamente empapado como para preocuparse por ello.

-ya Alba-chan, ya, no llores.

Lo tomo con cuidado de la cintura y lo saco del agua, se sentó en el frio suelo acunando al menor en sus piernas, sobaba su espalda intentando calmarle, los sollozos del chico se oían tan tristes que le desgarraban el pecho. Empezó a arrullarle, exprimiendo el agua de su cabello, sus ojos viajaban de su compañero a esa agua rojisa ¿Qué diablos le paso para ponerse así? suspiro desganado y se levantó con el joven, cargándolo cual princesa, después le preguntaría el motivo, ahora tenía que atenderlo antes de que le diera pulmonía.

-Pefko, le hablo al chiquillo que brinco al oír su voz, lo miro con tristeza, -ve por unas mantas y calienta un poco de agua…será una larga noche.

*****…..*****…..*****….****….*****…..

 **Y se acabó, el siguiente capítulo será la versión de Manigoldo…y una mini aventura de Pefko.**

 **Mil perdones por retrasarme tanto…la verdad se me fue la inspiración para esta historia, pero parece que está regresando.**

 **Espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado, les agradezco mucho si llegaron hasta aquí, en especial por mi pésima ortografía.**

 **Les deseo una buena noche, día o tarde, dependiendo el momento en que lo lean, cuídense mucho y los leo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 6**

No, aun no entendía que diablos le pasaba con ese chico, es claro que sentía más que una atracción física pero ¿quién no? ¡Ese cabron era una pieza de arte andando!

Llego a ese país con la intención de probar su mercado y saber que tan productivo era, gracias a su ingenio y don de palabra no tardo de hacerse con buenas inversiones y amasar una pequeña fortuna, tenía planeado regresar a Italia y partir a América, donde uno de sus socios y mejor amigo comenzaba una empresa y lo invitaba a ser parte de ella.

Antes de irse decidió divertirse un rato, si, pese a su pinta él anteponía los negocios al placer, por lo que al final de un trabajo se dirigió a un burdel. No era un lugar muy lujoso, pero tampoco de mala muerte, la verdad le parecía estúpido pagar una cantidad exuberante solo por coger; por favor, a la luz de la vela y desnudes, la clase importaba una mierda.

Tenía en la mira a dos jovencitas, bien dotadas, estaba por acercarse a ellas cuando algo llamo su atención… Un hermoso chico de piel clara y cabello celeste, con rasgos tan finos que parecía un ángel.

El joven no tardó en ser abordado por unos sujetos, si bien les sonreía de forma sensual, había algo…

Logro ver como el amo del lugar apareció para despachar a los individuos, regalándoles un par de insultos, parece que el joven era la gema de la corona. Se quedó conversando un rato con las señoritas, tocando un poco como cualquier cliente habitual, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en esa cortina purpura. Cuando el chico salió despidió a las jóvenes y se adentró en la oficina.

Basto con un simple saludo para que Minos le desagradara, había algo en su persona que ponía sus sentidos alerta y le causaba repulsión, pese a la mala impresión logro controlarse y llegar a un acuerdo con Minos, a la noche siguiente Albafica sería solo para él.

Esa noche estaba impaciente, algo raro, ver a Albafica frente a frente fue distinto, si bien era hermoso, algo en su mirada le ocasionaba tristeza.

Su sonrisa era falsa, como sus palabras, su cuerpo temblaba con un simple roce, pero sabía disimularlo, si, conocía su oficio y lo demostró con sus acciones, pero no por ello lo disfrutaba.

Fue algo tonto, absurdo la verdad, pero algo en su interior le detuvo, su conciencia le gritaba que estaba mal profanar ese cuerpo tan mancillado. No dejo de abofetearse mentalmente cuando desprecio semejante manjar, y también reírse por la expresión de Albafica al ser rechazado, pero no se arrepentía. No le dejo ir y la única idea que se le ocurrió para retenerlo fue la más absurda… ¡ponerle a trabajar! Pero al final valió la pena, el chico le regalo una sonrisa sincera y un gracias, dejándole más prendido de él.

Comenzó a pagar una cantidad considerable por un chico que bien pudo conocer en la calle, lo que se dijo nunca haría, pero valía la pena. No negaría que el inicio de su "relación" fue complicado, le pesaba la indiferencia y desconfianza con que el menor le veía, le costó mucho sacar un par de palabras gentiles, sin doblarle el brazo, pero con el paso de los días lograron llevarse bien.

No le sorprendió en absoluto que Albafica fuese tan inteligente, se le notaba a leguas, pero si se sorprendió al ver lo sentimental que podía ser, especialmente cuando se trataba de su primito, ese niño era su vida.

Sus planes de regresar al día siguiente se vieron pospuestos por un muy largo tiempo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Su noche perfecta se había ido al caño.

Él solo quería que Albafica se divirtiera un poco, que olvidara el estrés del trabajo y las preocupaciones que conlleva cuidar a un niño pequeño, solo deseaba que disfrutara como cualquier jovencito de su edad.

Le había costado mucho convencerlo, pero lo logro, si bien le mintió diciendo que era por trabajo, solo lo hacía porque le encantaba hacerlo rabiar. Le había comprado ropa elegante, digna para la ocasión, incluso se tomó el atrevimiento de trenzar su cabello, el cual era tan suave como lo imagino.

No negaría que al llegar su pecho se inflo de orgullo cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, la gran mayoría clavadas en su compañero, las miradas lascivas y murmullos le parecieron divertidas, él llevaba a la pareja más hermosa en todo ese estúpido salón, incluso bromeó con Albafica respecto a esto…ganándose un golpe, siempre olvidaba que a Albafica no le gustaba que le dijeran hermoso.

Lo dejo bailando mientras se retiraba a cerrar algunos negocios, los cuales tardaron más de lo previsto. Al terminar regreso al salón, le busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró…parece que esas jovencitas lo habían raptado, je,je. Estaba por ir al bar cuando una delicada mano le tomó del brazo. Una jovencita le miraba embelesada, sonriente le invito a bailar, por desgracia no pudo declinar la oferta ya que era la hija de uno de sus socios. Fueron dos o tres piezas, no recordaba, pero ya quería irse y buscar a su amigo. Cuando la tonada termino la atrevida chiquilla se apresuró a besarle. Manigoldo alcanzo a reaccionar, acuno el rostro de la joven en sus brazos y le regalo un beso cerca de sus labios, pero sin tocarlos, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por la cara de decepción de la chica, pero logro contenerse, haciendo uso de palabra logro disculpares con la joven sin ofenderla, ni a ella ni al celoso padre que miraba todo desde una esquina. Llevo a la damita con su padre y comenzó a buscar a Albafica, pero sin ningún resultado.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Ya era la cuarta vez que Manigoldo revisaba el salón, buscando a su lindo acompañante, pero nada, ni rastros de Albafica ¿se habría ido con alguien?… ¡No! era imposible, él no le haría eso, estaba por ponerse a gritar como loco llamándole, que importaba si hacia el ridículo, mientras Albafica contestara.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones para gritar más fuerte, pero antes de que el primer sonido brotara de estos escucho una risa, una risa que reconocía y le producía repulsión. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a Minos ahí, el peli plata se encontraba charlando con el hijo de un noble, un muchacho conflictivo y de vida fácil…tal vez por ello tenía como a amigo a semejante patán.

Manigoldo se ocultó, no quería ver a ese sujeto, suficiente era tener que mandarle dinero todos los días para que no molestara a Alba-chan como para…Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes ¿y si Albafica le vio? qué tal que esos dos se encontraron ahí. Bajo las escaleras apresurado, de ahí directo a la salida, tomo un coche y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo, esperando encontrarle ahí…encontrarlo bien.

A medio camino sus ojos se encontraron con una escena muy desagradable que hizo hervir su sangre.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

¡Buaaaaa!

Pekfo lloraba a moco tendido, el chiquillo pataleaba intentando zafarse de esos gruesos dedos que lo aprisionaban.

-ja,ja,ja, se retuerce como gusano ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-según escuche, pagan muy bien por los niños en las minas, deberíamos venderle.

-eso suena bien

-¿qué tal con el carnicero? he visto que en ocasiones compra perros, estoy seguro que paga mejor por un niño gordito como este.

Pefko escuchaba horrorizado lo que esos sujetos tenían planeado para él, pataleo más fuerte pero ese sujeto no lo soltaba, desesperado le regalo una fuerte mordida a ese brazo velludo y grasoso.

-¡Aghh!

El hombre lo soltó y Pefko cayó de cara al piso, ganándose un chichón en la frente y que su nariz sangrara.

-¡Maldito escuincle!

El hombre pateo sus costillas, ocasionando que rodara cual pelotita, se agacho furioso listo para darle un escarmiento.

-¡déjalo imbécil!

Manigoldo llego corriendo, alcanzo a ver desde la ventana del coche como ese sujeto le pego al chiquillo y eso lo enfureció, le grito al cochero que se detuviese y bajo de golpe, ganándose uno que otro raspón. Sin dudar se les fue a los golpes, tiro al piso al hombre que golpeo a Pefko y comenzó a pegarle, tumbándole un par de dientes.

Los otros dos no tardaron en socorrer a su compañero, uno lo sujeto de la chaqueta y le jalo con fuerza, él otro intento golpearlo pero Manigoldo se vio más hábil, el italiano le regalo una patada en la boca del estómago ocasionando que perdiera el aire, con un giro se liberó del otro, mandándolo al piso y comenzando a patearle. El tercero no tardo en pararse, limpiando el hilo de sangre en su boca, furioso se arrojó contra Manigoldo estampándole en una pared, el italiano se quejó por el golpe pero no se rindió, le dio un codazo en la espalda y lo mando al suelo.

-¡maldito!

Furioso uno de los agresores saco una navaja; Manigoldo brincaba esquivando el filo, chocó contra una pared y el otro aprovecho para lastimarlo cortando su brazo, levanto la mano para asestar otro golpe pero el peli azul alcanzo a sujetarlo, giro su muñeca y lo despojo de su arma, continuo con la llave hasta tirarle en el suelo, donde le acomodo un rodillazo en la cara. No tardó en hacerse con la navaja y arrojarla a la pierna de uno de los bribones, el hombre aulló de dolor y cayó al piso.

-¡vamos, cabrones! ¿Quién sigue?

Los desafiaba con la mirada, manteniendo los puños en alto. Los hombres le miraron con odio, ayudaron a su amigo a levantarse y se marcharon tambaleando.

-¡ja, maricas!

Reviso su herida, no era profunda, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, hace mucho que no se divertía tanto.

¡Buaaaahhhh!

El llanto de Pefko le regreso a la realidad, el mocoso lloraba cual Magdalena, sobando su frente. Se acercó para revisarlo, solo una ligera contusión y por suerte no se rompió la nariz al caer, se sacó la chaqueta y lo cubrió del frio, ya que el mocoso estaba en pijama, le cargo y llevo hasta el carro, que por suerte no se marchó.

-andando.

El cochero le miro temeroso, pero acepto la orden.

Adentro Manigoldo no tardo en calmar al pequeño y cuestionarlo por estar a estas horas en la calle. El chiquillo le relato lo ocurrido con su primo, así como su torpe idea de salir a buscarlo para que le ayudara, y digo torpe porque según él iba a buscarle al hotel…hotel que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad…en sentido contrario.

Cuando llegaron le arrojo el dinero al cochero e ingreso a la casa cual rayo, olvidando los modales, que casi nunca usaba, se olvidó de tocar y abrió la puerta con una patada encontrando una escena que volcó su estómago.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

-Estúpido, en qué demonios estabas pensando, mira nada mas como te dejaste los brazos, mierda, Pefko, trae un par de toallas y una camisa…la más grande que encuentres.

-sí.

El chico salió corriendo. Manigoldo cargo a Albafica y le llevo hasta su habitación, estaba muy frio.

-aquí están.

Seco el cabello del joven, mientras lo envolvía con otra toalla. Pefko desapareció y reapareció con una pomada, después se retiró a preparar un poco de té en lo que Manigoldo curaba a su primo.

Deslizo con cuidado la pomada en esos delicados brazos, el ungüento se esparcía cubriendo los raspones y calmando el ardor. Albafica le miraba con los ojos somnolientos, se sentía muy cansado. El italiano no tardo en cubrirle con el camisón, tenía que calentarlo o podría sufrir hipotermia Lo acomodo en la cama, aún tenía que atender sus piernas.

Levanto un poco el camisón que cubría a su compañero, limpio con cuidado la sangre en las piernas de este, no quería lastimarlo más de lo debido pero tenía que retirar los restos para aplicar la pomada. Los ojos de Albafica le seguían, el tacto era suave y cálido…tierno, pero Manigoldo siempre lo tacaba así, sin un deje de malicia o lujaría, sin una pizca de…deseo.

Aparto la mano de un golpe y bajo el camisón, no quería que Manigoldo le viera así, que tocara su piel…su sangre, no deseaba que sus manos se mancharan con alguien como él.

Pero esto solo lastimo al italiano, él solo quería ayudarlo, curarle…protegerlo. Por desgracia Albafica no la ponía tan fácil…y Manigoldo no era alguien con mucha paciencia.

-¿qué diablos te pasa?

-vete…

-¿eh?

-vete, hablo más fuerte, quiero que te marches…

-po… ¿por qué?

-Por qué no soportó tenerte aquí, no me gusta.-le grito empujándolo- largo

Las palabras dolieron, pero no se rindió.

-no, voy a cura tus heridas y me largo cuando estés mejor, amenazo mirando serio al chico.

-¡No! ¡Lárgate!

Albafica empezó a empujarlo para que se marchara, pero Manigoldo no se lo permitió, tumbo al chico en la cama y se sentó arriba de él evitando que se parara.

-¡diablos, cálmate! te estas lastimando más.

-¡no déjame!

-maldición Alba-chan, que diablos te pasa ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? ¿Qué hice?

El chico continuaba llorando mientras intentaba zafarse.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-por qué… ¡¿por qué tenías que besarla?!

Logro liberar una mano y le asesto una bofetada a su compañero, que quedo en shock, reuniendo fuerza lo arrojo de la cama para después sentarse y abrasarse a sí mismo. Manigoldo le veía desde el suelo, limpiando su mejilla. Las lágrimas continuaban rodando, se sentía tan mal y estúpido, armaba una escena de celos por una persona que ni siquiera era su pareja, pero no podía evitarlo, Manigoldo le gustaba…mucho, por eso el pensar en lo que Minos le dijo le hacía llorar, para Manigoldo el solo era un amigo…no, una mascota, algo que solo podía presumir y ya. Nunca se fijaría en una persona como él, no existiría nunca un lazo más allá del compañerismo y se lo había demostrado esta noche, al ver como besaba a esa jovencita.

Los ojos del italiano no lo podían creer, parpadeo unos segundos mientras obligaba a su cerebro a recordar…pero no encontraba nada, no beso a ninguna chica frente a su amigo, la verdad con la única que estuvo fue con la niña que le obligo a bailar y… ¡ahh! Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, ahora entendía, se encamino donde su amigo, el cual estaba sentado en la cama abrazándose a sí mismo, y lo obligo a levantar el rostro.

-no, deja…

Pero el menor no logro protestar, Manigoldo acuno su rostro y beso su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios… tal cual lo había hecho con la jovencita.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Albafica, un hormigueo recorrió su espalda y le obligo a sujetarse de la camisa de su compañero, cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza la prenda. Cuando la caricia termino Manigoldo se sentó frente a él, sin soltar su cara.

-no la bese, jamás toque sus labios… ¡lo juro! No sé bien que es lo que viste, o creíste ver, pero no la bese, ella lo intento pero yo no tenía ganas e hice lo que acabas de ver. El italiano termino juntando sus frentes. La piel de Albafica se erizo tras sentir su calor, su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras su nariz se llenaba con ese aroma a madera que le volvía loco.- Albafica, a la única persona que quiero besar es a ti, los únicos labios que deseo probar son los tuyos…no lo olvides.

Ahora si se desmayaba, no podía creer lo que estaba manos de Manigoldo se deslizaron a su cadera y le atrajeron en un abrazo protector, el chico se aferró a su cuello, ocultando su cara en esta, se sentía tan feliz.

-ya traje el té.

El niño se quedó parado en la entrada, confundido, algo le decía que no debía interrumpir pero…

-dame eso mocoso. Manigoldo le hizo la seña para que se acercara, acomodo nuevamente a Albafica en la cama y le ofreció la bebida.- ¡Tómatelo! aun estas helado, tienes que calentarte o te enfermaras.

Alba obedeció, avergonzado se tomó el té mientras su compañero le cubría con una sábana de la cintura para arriba.

-Enano ve a cambiarte y regresas

-¿eh?…Sí.

Cuando el niño salió retomo su labor de limpiar las piernas de su compañero.

-de…déjalo, yo puedo hacerlo.

-No, estas lastimado de las manos y no debes agitarte…yo lo hare.

La habitación quedo sumida en un silencio incomodo, al final fue el mayor quien lo rompió.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? no creo que estés así solo por el beso… ¿verdad?

El chico desvió la mirada, apenado, Manigoldo termino de vendar su pierna derecha y comenzó a trabajar en la izquierda, aplico la pomada despacio, de arriba abajo, una suave caricia que sofocaba el ardor e irritación en el menor. Detuvo su labor por unos segundos y giro a ver a su compañero.

-¿es por Minos? ¿Te encontraste con él en la fiesta, verdad?

Mordió su labio y afirmo, Manigoldo quería saber lo ocurrido, pero justo en ese momento entro Pefko.

-ya vine

Termino de vendar la pierna y acomodo a Albafica en la cama, tomo al chiquillo y le aplico un poco de pomada en la cara, tenía la nariz ligeramente hinchada, después le acostó junto a su primo.

-¿Qué te paso?

Albafica recién se percató del golpe, se giró en un costado y comenzó a revisar al pequeño.

-una ligera herida de guerra, verdad enano, no te preocupes, no está rota, pero mañana se pondrá morada eso ni dudarlo.

-¿Qué? pero como es que…

Sus ojos se clavaron en su compañero, él también estaba herido, tenía una serie de raspones y…

-Manigoldo tu… ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?

-es que fui a buscarlo para que te ayudara, pero me perdí y unos hombres me atraparon, me querían vender con el carnicero y…

-basta enano, ya mañana le cuentas, por ahora duérmanse

Los cubrió con una frazada y reviso la temperatura, su cuerpo ya no se encontraba tan frio y sus labios habían perdido ese horrible color azul.

-que el enano se quede contigo para calentarte, mañana hablamos sobre lo que sucedió, de acuerdo.

-mju.

Le veía angustiado, estaba tan sumido en su pena que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del estado en que sus compañeros se encontraban.

-me quedare en la habitación del enano, si no te molesta, mañana hablamos.

-está bien.

Beso su frente y apago la luz, Albafica le vio partir, quería pedirle que se quedara pero no era un buen momento. Dio un brinquito cuando el pequeño le abrazo con fuerza.

-me asustaste mucho…no sabía qué hacer.

El corazón se le partió al oír los lloriqueos de su primito, por lo que le abrazo con fuerza intentando calmarlo.

-lo siento…lo siento mucho Pefko.

No se despertaron hasta pasado el mediodía, un dolor de garganta, ardor en brazos y piernas fue el resultado de su exfoliación profunda. Mientras almorzaban Pefko le contaba lo ocurrido. Albafica casi se infarta al oír la aventura de su primito, gracias a Dios Manigoldo había aparecido y le rescato, delo contrario no sabría qué hacer. Apenado se disculpó con el par por todas las molestias que ocasiono, los chicos aceptaron su disculpa y le obligaron a prometer que no volvería a hacer otra tontería como esa. Al atardecer, mientras Pefko tomaba una siesta, Manigoldo y Albafica hablaron, el menor le relato su encuentro con Minos…y todo lo que este le dijo.

-¡pero eres idiota!, como le crees semejante estupidez, sabes que ese sujeto es una víbora, lo único que quiere es dañar, no debiste caer en sus provocaciones.

-lo sé, yo…

-por esa tontería casi matan a Pefko…y tu resultaste herido.

-¡lo siento!

-Maldita sea Albafica, eres muy listo, como te dejaste engañar

Pero el peli celeste no respondía nada, mantenía la mirada gacha reprimiendo el llanto. Ante esta imagen las facciones del italiano se relajaron, tomo a Albafica y lo sentó en sus piernas, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-maldición…demonios Albafica, como puedes creer esa tontería…tú no eres ninguna mascota u objeto, eres mi amigo…mi mejor amigo…y mi socio. Nervioso lo tomo de la cintura e hizo que se sentara a horcadas en sus piernas, junto sus frentes y le obligo a verle.- Miento, no solo eres mi amigo y socio tu…tú te convertiste en lo más importante para mi Albafica, eres la persona más importante en mi vida…te quiero…demonios Albafica, es que no te das cuenta de que me tienes a tu merced, de cuanto te deseo , como puedes dudar de mis sentimientos por ti ¿Cómo puedes creer lo que ese imbécil dice?

Albafica le miraba con los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Con un poco de pena Manigoldo comenzó a besarlo, Albafica se sorprendió por esta acción, por lo que tardo unos segundos en responder, al final el chico cerro los ojos y se abrazó a su cuello. Que gracioso, había besado tantas bocas y esta era la primera vez que sentía mariposas en su estómago, un hormigueo recorría su labios y se esparcía por toda su cara, gracias a dios se encontraba sentado sobre su compañero de lo contrario podía jura que sus piernas le fallarían. Fue un beso casto y lleno de amor, que le hizo sentir especial, único.

-para la próxima pescadito, habla primero conmigo, no vuelvas a hacer tal imprudencia, entendido.

-si…lo prometo

No dijo nada más, se aferró a su cuello y dejo que Manigoldo acariciara su espalda.

Tenía que decirlo, ya no podía guardarlo por más tiempo, no ahora que sabía tenía una oportunidad con su compañero; se aferró con más fuerza, tomo un poco de aire y finalmente pronuncio lo que su corazón guardaba.

-Manigoldo… ¡te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, me gustas mucho Manigoldo!…yo… ¡yo te amo!

Albafica sonrió mientras una liga lagrima escurría por su mejilla, finalmente lo haba dicho….y se sentía tan feliz por ello. Se estremeció al sentir como su compañero le pegaba más a su cuerpo y comenzaba a sobar su espalda.

-yo también te amo Albafica, te amo mucho.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en el horizonte, continuo acariciando el cabello de Albafica mientras su mente se ponía a trabajar. Era el momento de ponerle un alto a Minos, por un momento creyó que ese sujeto se alejaría de Albafica mientras le diese dinero, pero parece que no era así, ese maldito disfrutaba torturando al peli celeste…mmm, tenía que detenerlo, no dejaría que dañase a su amor.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **y finalmente regreso este fic.**

 **Mil perdones por la tardanza, no tengo excusa.**

 **Espero la actualización compense el tiempo…y si no…para el siguiente les daré algo muy suculento para disculparme ¿les parece?**

 **Cuídense mucho y les deseo una buena noche.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas noches, les traje la actualización, espero la disfruten**

 **Como advertencia, al final tienen un ligero lime.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capítulo 7**

¿Celos?... ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! Él jamás los había sentido. No lo sintió ni cuando se enteró de que Pefko iba a nacer, consciente de que sería desplazado como el bebe de la casa, ni los sentía cuando una mujer se acercaba a coquetear con su padre, o tío, ya que sabía que ellos siempre le preferían, en el trabajo…por favor, nadie estaba a su altura, ningún compañero o compañera, el simplemente era perfecto…pero…ahora.

Era la segunda vez que sentía esa fuerte opresión en su pecho, que su estómago dolía y la saliva se tornaba tan amarga que era necesario escupir para liberarse de esa sensación. Apretó los puños para bajar la rabia, era la segunda vez que veía a Manigoldo coquetear con alguien… ¡y lo odiaba!

 *****…***…***…**

Tras el incidente todo había cambiado. El italiano dejo su lujoso hotel y se mudó con Albafica y Pefko, esto lleno de felicidad a… ¡ambos! Pasaba tiempo jugando con el pequeño, siempre con su florido lenguaje y "delicadeza", ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa e incluso salían a pasear como una familia feliz.

El enano estaba encantado con su nuevo amigo, al cual le había tomado tanto cariño como a su primo, para él Manigoldo era su héroe, un hermano mayor que le enseñaba cosas interesantes, latín, matemáticas, a cambiar tejas y cortar leña, e incluso, pese a las protestas de Albafica, le enseño a defenderse.

Pero no era el único feliz, Albafica adoraba salir con él a la calle, ir al mercado, salir al teatro o parque, que le tratara con tanto cariño y respeto, que le ayudara a cocinar, y por qué negarlo, sus peleas por cualquier tontería, su pecho se inflaba de orgullo cuando alguno de sus vecinos les veía con envidio y celo.

Todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas…o eso pensó.

-ya me voy, quede con un cliente y es tarde.

-¿quieres que te acompañe? para transcribir algo.

-no te preocupes, no es necesario.

El italiano tomo su abrigo y se marchó, dándole un ligero beso en la frente a modo de despedida. Si bien le gustaba esa muestra de afecto no podía negra que… ¡deseaba más!

Después de esa pequeña sesión de besos, donde se habían declarado, Albafica podía contar sus encuentros íntimos con una mano… ¡y le sobraban dedos!

Para empezar, Manigoldo no dormía con él, el cangrejo compartía habitación con Pefko, para deleite del menor, en principio no le molesto, ya que las heridas que se provocó tardaron un par de días en curarse y no quería que le viese así con cicatrices por muy pequeñas que fueran, pero ahora, su piel estaba intacta y moría de ganas por que el Italiano la recorriera con sus manos, pero Manigoldo no mostraba deseo de querer compartir su cama.

En la calle, era comprensible, la gente no veía con buenos ojos a un par de hombres tomados de la mano, ni siquiera sus ex clientes, malditos hipócritas, por lo que se tenía que conformar con ir a su lado y ser presentado como un socio o amigo.

Pero desde hace unos días eso también había cambiado.

Manigoldo ya no le llevaba a sus citas de trabajo, ni le ponía a transcribir o redactar contratos, ya no le hablaba de sus planes ni le pedía opinión sobre estos, la verdad es que, de un tiempo para acá, le había hecho a un lado…y eso dolía.

Cuando Manigoldo llegaba a casa y él intentaba abordar el tema, el mayor siempre salía con algún comentario trivial para después asegurar que todo iba bien, dejando el tema por zanjado. Albafica no insistía y daba el tema por zanjado, ya que no quería hacerlo enojar, pero últimamente se comportaba raro.

-¡ya estoy listo!

Pefko entro corriendo a su habitación, el niño brinco a la cama pegándole un susto. Dejo de lado el libro que leía y presto atención al niño.

-¿listo? ¿Para qué?

-¡para ir al zoológico!…Manigoldo dijo que me llevarías.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo?

-ah…espera.

El chiquillo busco entre sus bolsillos la carta que el mayor había dejado, saco el sobre y lo entrego a su primo. Adentro solo había un cacho de papel acompañado de dinero.

Albafica lo leyó, aunque no había mucho.

"vayan al zoológico, diviértanse"

Suspiro cansado, al menos debió decirle, miro el fajo de billetes y bufo molesto. Ya le había dicho a Manigoldo que no le gustaba que despilfarrara el dinero en ellos, pero el mayor no entendía. Si iban al mercado siempre compraba de más y las cosas más caras, gastaba mucho en pastelitos y le había obligado a remodelar todo su guardarropa y el del chiquillo… ¡ah! parece que tenía que volver a regañarlo. Despidió al niño para cambiarse, tomo solo un poco y después guardo el resto en una cajita bajo su cama, con todo el extra que Manigoldo siempre le dejaba, si seguían así se haría rico.

Salió con su primo y fue al zoológico ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad, los dos estaban emocionados, nunca habían ido a uno. Fue un día divertido, jamás imaginaron que existieran tantos animales salvajes en el mundo, fue la primera vez que vieron a un león en carne y hueso, quedaron maravillados con la hermosura del pavo real y se enternecieron con los koalas. Los dos parecían niños chiquitos hiendo de un lado a otro, comiendo palomitas y pastel.

-esto es muy divertido, ojala y Manigoldo nos acompañe la próxima vez.

Albafica sonrió con un poco de tristeza, a él también le habría gustado que el italiano les acompañara en ese paseo, pero últimamente se ausentaba cada vez más. Regresaron a casa cansados y con algunas cosas. Al doblar en una esquina, para llegar a su casa, un carro casi les atropella. Albafica alcanzo a jalar a pefko antes de que el chiquillo terminara bajo las ruedas del carro…o los cascos de los caballos. El coche no se detuvo y continúo como si nada, esto enfado al peli celeste que no tardo en gritarle todo una catedra de palabras y cortes de manos…Manigoldo era una mala influencia para él.

Cuando ingreso azoto la puerta con tal fuerza que asusto al cangrejo, el cual estaba ahí

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?

-¡que sucede, sucede que un hij#$%****casi nos atropella, el muy %%$$##****…!

Manigoldo le veía con la boca abierta ¿dónde demonios aprendía a ser tan mal hablado? conteniendo la risa abrazo a su amigo intentando calmarle, Albafica temblaba de la furia.

-tranquilízate, estas bien y el enano está bien, ya paso, no te enojes tanto o te hará daño.

Manigoldo sobaba su espalda y Albafica respiraba buscando calmarse, se dejó mimar por un rato mientras el enojo se disipaba.

-ne,ne, Manigoldo mira, Albafica me compro estampitas con la imagen de los animales ¿quieres verlas?

El chiquillo separo a la pareja y arrastro al italiano hasta la mesa para presumir su nueva adquisición, Manigoldo bufo molesto pero lo siguió… aunque en el fondo lo agradecía.

Albafica respiro frustrado ¿Por qué tenía que interrumpirles? no ve que estaban a punto de. Avergonzado meneo la cabeza, sacudiendo esas ideas de su cabeza, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, esta tensión sexual lo estaba matando.

La cena transcurrió normal, el parlanchín de Pefko no dejaba de hablar del zoológico, Manigoldo le escuchaba aburrido, pero sin ganas de callarlo. Fue Albafica quien lo salvo.

-Pefko, ya es tarde, ve a bañarte y después a la cama.

-sí Albafica.

El chiquillo salió disparado al baño y los adultos procedieron a limpiar la mesa, Albafica veía de reojo a su compañero, curioso por lo que había hecho el día de hoy.

-y… ¿A dónde fuiste?

-mju…ah, fui a ver a un cliente, te lo dije, tenía que…arreglar unos asuntos, ya sabes….y ¿qué tal el zoológico?

Albafica le miro molesto, nuevamente evadía el tema. Enojado azoto una olla captando la mirada de su amigo.

-Albafica ¿qué te pasa, por qué…?

-¿Qué diablos sucede?

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-no te hagas el tonto…por… ¿Por qué ya no quieres que te acompañe a tus negocios? ¿No se supone que soy tu socio? ¿Por qué ya no me quieres contigo?

El peli celeste le veía enojado, apretando los puños. Manigoldo se había congelado sin saber que decir.

-tu…tú dijiste que estábamos juntos pero, me has hecho a un lado desde hace días, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras miraba a su compañero, esto lleno de ternura a Manigoldo que no tardo en abrazarlo.

-no digas tonterías Alba-chan, jamás te haría a un lado.

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué ya no me quieres a tu lado? ¿Por qué ya no me pides ayuda, o me haces transcribir algún informe?... ¿Qué está pasando?

Se quedó pensando unos segundos, deseaba decirle, pero aun no era el momento, pero tampoco podía dejarle con la incertidumbre, no quería otro accidente como el anterior. Acuno su rostro y le miró fijamente.

-escucha Alba-chan. Te amo, lo sabes, pero…lo que estoy haciendo es…complicado, mucho.

-entonces, déjame ayudarte, tal vez no entienda a la primera pero, me pondré a estudiar para ayudarte y...

-¡NO!

-pero

- _No amore_ , es algo que tengo que hacer…solo. No quiero que te inmiscuyas porque es peligroso. Albafica, confía en mí, ya casi termino y cuando acabe…

-¿Qué tan peligroso es?

-¿eh?

-¿Qué tan peligroso es?... Manigoldo no quiero que nada malo te pase, tal vez deberías dejar esto y…

-no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

-pero…

El moreno le dio un casto beso y lo abrazo, obligándole a ocultar su cara en su cuello.

-confía en mí, todo saldrá bien Alba-chan.

-…está… bien…pero no te arriesgues mucho.

-No

Continuaron un buen rato abrazados, Manigoldo sobaba su espalda mientras Albafica se deleitaba con su aroma, era tan agradable sentir la compañía del otro. Pasaron unos minutos y Manigoldo empezó a reírse como loco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Tú!... no dejo de imaginarte gritando a media calle y amenazando al del coche, debió ser épico, ja,ja,ja…

-¡cállate!

Albafica le soltó un ligero golpe y comenzó a reírse, de verdad Manigoldo era una mala influencia. Dejaron de reír y se miraron por un rato, Manigoldo no aguato más y beso a su compañero, el cual estaba por hacer esa acción. Albafica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, le encantaba el sabor de esos gruesos labios, no eran dulces, mas bien eran un poco amargos pero adictivos, que le transmitían confianza y calor. Soltó un suspiro cuando la lengua del moreno pidió permiso para entrar, no dudo en conceder el acceso, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, emocionado se aferró al cuello de su amante, seguro de que si no lo hacía terminaría en el piso en cuanto sus piernas fallaran.

Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo cuando las manos de Manigoldo se colaron bajo su camisa, los dedos acariciaban su espalda baja, formando pequeños círculos que mandaban descargas eléctricas a su cerebro, gimió bajito y pego más sus cuerpos.

Con delicadeza Manigoldo le giro de costado y comenzó a besar su cuello, su mano viajo al estómago donde se deleitó haciendo círculos, los cuales ascendían poco a poco, jugo un rato con su ombligo y comenzó a subir como serpiente, al llegar al pecho se desplazó con cuidado, sus dígitos caminaron cual insectos hasta apoderarse de ese pequeño botón rosa que empezaba a endurecerse. Rodeo la areola y con mucha ternura aprisiono el pezón.

-¡ah!

Albafica soltó un delicioso gemido que Manigoldo no tardo en callar con un beso.

Sus piernas le fallaron cuando el mayor comenzó a pellizcar y jugar con su botoncito, jamás había sentido esa sensación de placer como la que el italiano le estaba regalando, por primera vez en su vida comenzó a gemir por voluntad, apretó los parpados y dirigió su mano sobre la contraria, encima de la tela, suplicando que continuara con tan exquisito tratamiento. Manigoldo sonrió satisfecho, giro por completo a su compañero y comenzó a besar su cuello, desplazo su mano hasta la entrepierna del chico donde comenzó a masajear sobre la tela, podía percibir un aroma cítrico y la humedad que inundaba los pantalones del joven.

-¡ah, Manigoldo!

Albafica grito extasiado, el menor empezó a mover sus caderas, deseoso de despertar al monstro que habitaba en la entrepierna de su amante. Podía sentir como su ropa se empezaba a humedecer poco a poco, mordía sus labios mientras Manigoldo continuaba jugando con su pezón. La mano del mayor se dirigió al cinto, listo para liberarse de ese molesto pantalón, estaba por desabrocharle cuando… La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Manigoldo! ¿Me ayudas a pegar las estampitas en mi álbum?

Pefko entro corriendo sin importarle nada, el chiquillo venia en pijama cargando un libro con forro de cuero. Los jóvenes se separaron en el acto. Manigoldo fue a su encuentro, evitando que se percatara del estado de su primo, cargo al niño y salió de ahí, mientras gritaba deseándole buenas noches a Albafica, que se encontraba de espalda completamente rojo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Albafica término de rodillas en el piso, su respiración era rápida y su cuerpo estaba acalorado, también sentía un hormigueo en su parte íntima y estómago, empezó a hiperventilas buscando calmarse, cuando finalmente el corazón comenzó a latirle con normalidad y el burbujeo en su estómago seso…empezó a reírse. ¡Dios Mío! por poco y Pefko les descubre, Manigoldo estaba por desnudarle y él… ¡Dios! ¡Casi lo hacían en la cocina! Cuando la risa seso se levantó de golpe, con ánimos renovados. Estaba decidido ¡se acostaría con Manigoldo sin importar nada! Se entregaría al italiano por voluntad propia, sin amenazas o necesidad, solo por amor.

Pero si bien esta era la intención del peli celeste, el italiano tenía otros planes. Estaba eternamente agradecido con Pefko por interrumpirles, casi arruinaba el deseos de alba por… ¡Mierda! No, no, no, debía resistir, tenía que ser fuerte ante la tentación…pero le estaba costando uno y pedazo del otro.

Al día siguiente… ¡Todo volvió a cambiar! Manigoldo salía muy temprano y regresaba hasta entrada la noche, y al llegar… ¡no se separaba del pequeño!

Esto tenía muy frustrado a Albafica. El chico había intentado por todos los medios seducirle, ligeras caricias y roces indecentes, indirectas muy directas, en la cena, besos fugases, incluso se ofreció a tallarle la espalda, pero el mayor no cedía con nada ¿pues qué diablos paso ahora? si hasta hace un par de días estuvieron a punto de hacerlo. Pero él no se rendiría, Manigoldo seria suyo costara lo que costara.

Llego el domingo y el peli añil les sorprendió con un viaje, finalmente le cumpliría la promesa a Pefko de llevarle a montar. Para tal acción les compro un traje de Jockey que, sabia, les sería útil. Pefko se veía muy mono con su trajecito café, botas negras y un saquito negro. Muy parecido al de Manigoldo, solo que él se veía más varonil y sexi. Por desgracia cuando vio a Albafica, se dio cuenta que fue una mala elección.

El pantalón negro se pegaba a sus piernas, levantando ese rico y delicioso trasero que moría de ganas por tocar, la camisa blanca enmarcaba su delgada cintura, pero contrastaba perfectamente con su espalda y ni qué decir del maldito saco azul que completaba el conjunto. Para acabar Albafica se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, dejando al descubierto ese blanco y largo cuello de cisne…de verdad fue una mala idea.

-¡Siii! ¡Albafica, mira, mira, son caballos!

El chiquillo se encontraba trepado en la cerca, contemplando un par de ejemplares en color grisáceo que pastaban por ahí. Corría de un lado a otro, deseoso por aprender a montarles.

-este lugar es muy lindo, jamás imagine que existiera un campo tan grande en este lugar.

Albafica veía, igual de impresionado, sitio. Los hermosos ejemplares pastando, el enorme campo repleto de un pasto muy verde y corto, la pista donde los animales corrían, los jinetes y sus amigos, todo le parecía de un cuento de hadas.

A su espalda Manigoldo… ¡furioso! el mayor estaba que echaba chispas, una gran cantidad de mujeres…y hombres, mantenían la vista clavada en el peli celeste, comiéndoselo con los ojos, para colmo Albafica no dejaba de estirarse y dar una perfecta vista de su redondo trasero y su delicada cintura. Enojado, el mayor lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarle a las caballerías.

-¡Enano, ven!

-¡sí!

Albafica sonrió internamente, estaba consciente de las miradas clavadas en su persona, por lo cual decidió usarlas para celar al mayor, parece que con suerte lograría su objetivo.

Llegaron hasta la caballería y una nueva ola de celo lo inundo, los jockey no dejaban de ver a su compañero.

-pero que bonito.

-mju, es hermoso.

Los primos corrieron a uno de los establos, en este se encontraba un hermoso caballo azabache, con un crin tan negro como la noche y una mancha rojiza en su amplia frente, sus ojos grandes de color marrón, cubiertos por unas alargadas pestañas, su cabeza chica pero bien definida, fosas nasales enormes con un aura cobriza rodeándoles, un cuerpo largo y curvo, con una cola en alto y un gran trasero…un ejemplar exquisito.

-mmm, es un Shagya, _¡Bellissimo!_

-¿un Sha… que? pregunto confundido el peli celeste

-Es una raza de caballo árabe, excelentes corredores, muy resistentes y rápidos. Manigoldo se acercó hasta el animal y toco su hocico, el ejemplar se quedó estático, disfrutando la caricia, -es joven, pero de seguro será un gran campeón.

Albafica imito a su compañero, coloco la mano en la trompa del animal y empezó a acariciar, se sentía extraño, un divertido hormigueo producido por los bellitos que cubrían el cuerpo del caballo.

-de verdad es muy bonito ¿crees que pueda…?

-¡Manigoldo!

-¿eh?

Cuando el italiano se giró se encontró con dos brazos que le estrujaron con fuerza, unos delgados labios se posicionaron de los suyos, mientras un aroma a manzanilla lo inundaba.

 _-¡caro_! ha pasado tanto tiempo, es bueno volver a verte ¿me has extrañado? por qué yo a ti si _amore_

La ira se apodero de Albafica. Apretó con fuerza los puños mientras chirriaban los dientes, mirando con infinito odio al rubio ese que abrazaba a su Manigoldo

-¡Rú…Ruse!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Pobre Mani, como que a Albafica no le hizo mucha gracia que el cuervo abrazara a su cangrejo, je. Solo espero que sobreviva a las lecciones de equitación XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicas (os) lamento muchísimo la tardanza, he estado ocupada y…bueno son varias las excusas y no vale la pena decir todo eso, solo que estoy muy avergonzada por tardar tanto.**

 **Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capítulo 7**

Ruse era un chico muy guapo y atractivo, casi como Alba, elegante, noble y antiguo compañero de Manigoldo haya en una universidad en Italia. Era dueño de las caballerías que en ese momento visitaban, un excelente criador.

-¿Qué opinas? son hermosos, cierto.

-por supuesto, pero es de esperarse, con tan magnifico entrenador.

-ja,ja, pero que lambiscón eres.

El pescado podía sentir como su estómago burbujea y la bilis se escapaba de este. Ruse caminaba a la par de Manigoldo…colgado de su brazo. Pero eso no era todo, el cangrejo parecía feliz con él.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

Los ojos azules se clavaron en la figura de Albafica, mirándole con recelo.

-él es Albafica Derceto mi…. socio.

Logro sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho, por alguna razón le dolió que Manigoldo dijese eso de él, le dolió el ser presentado como un socio y no como su…como su…qué…Amante…después de todo eso era… un simple amante.

Está de más decir que el cuervo y el pez no congeniaron para nada. El rubio se la vivía pegado al cangrejo, restregándose cual sanguijuela, y lo que más le molestaba es que él se lo permitía. Eso era tan injusto, en la calle Alba no le podía dar la mano sin recibir miradas de desaprobación y cuchicheos, por lo que ambos lo evitaban, pero ahí…ahí incluso algunas personas sonreían y les guiñaban el ojo, eso era tan cruel…solo por ser adinerados, por tener un cargo elevado, solo por eso a ellos si se les permitía... ¡Malditos!

Balancea tu cuerpo ligeramente, bien.

-¡que divertido!

Pefko se divertía cual pequeño, bueno él lo era, cabalgaba un joven pura sangre de color canela, una hermosa amazona le enseñaba.

-lo haces muy bien pequeño, eres muy hábil.

-¡Siii!

-je, el enano se está divirtiendo, no cre….

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al voltear, dos perfectas figuras de porcelana se miraban con odio infinito a su espalda.

-emmm…Alba-chan, no quieres intentar trotar en el caballo.

-….

-¿Alba?

-Eso suena bien, porque no competimos un poco, será divertido.

La mirada burlona de Ruse hizo hervir su sangre, por lo que respondió sin pensar.

-suena bien.

-¡¿Qué?! No, olvídalo, tu recién empiezas a…

Pero ninguno de los muñequitos de porcelana le prestó atención.

-será una vuelta.

Para sorpresa del cangrejo Alba lo hacía muy bien, se movía con naturalidad y elegancia, muy parecido al cuervo, que trotaba a su lado. Dieron un par de vueltas, para deleite delos espectadores, que babeaban por los hermosos jinetes. Continuaron su marcha hasta perderse de la vista de los demás.

-nada mal…para una puta.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos, ocasionando una sonrisa burlona en el rubio. Ya alejados Ruse detuvo el caballo y Alba le imito.

-te conozco, eres una de las putas de ese sujeto llamado Minos.

-¿Cómo?

Era imposible, no recordaba haberle visto nunca en el burdel, no era uno de los clientes de Minos por lo que no debería saber.

-ja,ja, niño…tengo muchos contactos.

 *****…***…**

-¿Dónde diablos están?

Los dos muñequitos habían desaparecido hace un buen rato. Manigoldo les buscaba por toda la pista pero ni rastros.

-¡Manigoldo!

El pequeño se acercaba corriendo, siendo seguido por su entrenadora.

-le felicito señor, su hijo es muy hábil.

El cangrejo solo levanto la ceja, pero al final sonrió.

-se…gracias.

La chica se despidió con una sonrisa y fue a dejar los caballos.

Pefko se colgó de su brazo, narrando emocionado su aventura, continuaron caminando, buscando al pescadito.

-¿Dónde diablos se metió?

-¡ahí esta!

El chiquillo señalo una de las ventanas de la mansión, en ella se podían ver a Albafica y Ruse…discutiendo.

-¡hay no!

Tomo al chiquillo de la mano y se apresuró a entrar

-Albaf…

¡Plazz! un fuerte golpe se escuchó por el salón, que por fortuna estaba vacío. Albafica le había propinado un buen puñetazo al rubio, mandándole al suelo con el labio sangrando. El peli celeste se giró y camino hasta ellos, tomo a Pefko en brazos y salió de ahí, casi corriendo.

-¡Maldito…Puto!

Ruse se levantó limpiando su labio, mirando con odio la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos paso?

-¿Qué paso? ¡Que tu maldita puta es un salvaje, eso paso!... maldito prostituto

Los ojos del italiano se abrieron sorprendidos al oír como su amigo se expresaba de Alba-chan… no puede ser.

-¡Manigoldo!

El peli añil salió corriendo tras su pescadito, dejando tras de sí a un furioso cuervo.

 *****…***…**

En cuanto entro a su casa se fue directo a su habitación, con Pefko en brazos, el niño estaba muy espantado ya que su primo se encontraba llorando, por lo que no tardo en imitarle…poniéndose a llorar.

-¡Albafica!

El cangrejo entro segundos después, le partió el corazón ver a su pececillo en ese estado, intento acercarse a él pero.

-¡no me toques!

Manoteo el contacto y continúo llorando.

-¿Albafica que paso? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Ruse?

-…

-Alba-chan.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Si, sé que es cortito…por lo que les daré otro en compensación ;) así que vamos a ello.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

***…***…

Horas atrás

Ruse le miraba con desprecio y asco.

-Te sorprende que se sobre ti…je, tengo demasiados contactos, tanto en el alto como bajo mundo…ahí donde tú te desempeñas

-…

-eres Albafica Derceto, hijo del fallecido doctor Lugonis… una de las mujerzuelas del bastardo de Minos.

-no es cierto yo no…

-dices que no es cierto, hipócrita. Se lo que eres y lo que has hecho…conozco algunos de tus clientes y ellos fueron muy amables al hablar sobre ti.

La rabia y vergüenza se apodero de él.

-te acuestas y complaces a esos sujetos por unas monedas, te has revolcado con la mitad del pueblo

-…

-solo eres una mujerzuela… ¿Qué pretendes ahora eh? ¿Por qué estas con Manigoldo? ¿Qué buscas de él? Más te vale que lo dejes en paz o te juro que lo lamentaras, no permitiré que te aproveches de él, si intentas sacarle dinero como a esos estúpidos olvídalo, no te dejare.

El odio y desprecio con el que le hablaba hacia hervir su sangre, Ruse le escaneaba de arriba abajo.

-no niego que eres atractivo, pero nunca estarás a su altura, tú solo eres un puto y nada más. Solo sirves para un revolcón.

-no pretendo nada

-no me hagas reír, las personas como tú solo buscan el dinero, intentan salir adelante aprovechándose de los demás.

-¡eso no es cierto!

-¡ah, no! entonces ¿Por qué estas con Manigoldo?

Ruse le miraba altivo, con soberbia.

-quiero que te alejes de él, no tolerare que te aproveches de mi hombre.

Las palabras del cuervo retumbaron en sus oídos, la ira se apodero de su persona… ¡Su hombre!... ¡jamás!

-escúchame bien… rubia barata, Manigoldo no es tu hombre… ¡Es mío! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Él es solo mío!

Los ojos azules se llenaron de rabia.

-yo no estoy con él por dinero, estoy con el porque nos amamos ¿entiendes? Él y yo somos amantes.

-no me hagas reír, eso jamás pasara, Manigoldo jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú.

-pues lamento decirte que así es.

El peli celeste sonrió altivo, cruzo sus brazos y miro a su oponente.

-mientes

-eso crees

-…

-entonces porque crees que estoy aquí

-…je…

La mirada de Ruse se volvió siniestra.

-ya entiendo…típico de Manigoldo.

-¿Qué?

-je, veo que eres un completo estúpido.

-¿de qué hablas?

-dime algo… ¿recuerdas cómo te presento?... ¿no?...pues yo sí, dijo que eras su socio, lo olvidas, jamás dijo algo referente a un amante ¿o sí?

-grr…

-Te diré algo de Manigoldo…es muy noble, le gusta ayudar a las personas en desgracia, personas de la calle…como tú. Estoy seguro de que ha sido amable contigo ¿no? te trata bien…pero… ¿de verdad te muestra amor?

-¡claro que sí!

-¿enserio? ¿Te besa enfrente de los demás? ¿Te presenta como su pareja ante sus socios? ¿Te dice que te ama cada que hacen el amor?

Se quedó en blanco, mirando con rabia al cuervo.

-lo ves, solo eres un pasatiempo para él…algo sin valor, tú no eres nada para Manigoldo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la cara del cuervo.

***…***…

Era mentira, Manigoldo si le amaba, se lo demostraba en cada una de sus acciones, al cuidar de él y su primo, cuando hablaban, cuando hacían…cua…Pero nunca lo habían hecho, Manigoldo nunca le había tocado porque…porque…

***…***…

Tiempo actual

-ve a tu cuarto Pefko

-pero

-obedece

Sorbiendo el moco acepto, al pasar por el lado de Manigoldo este le desacomodo su cabello y giño su ojo asegurando que todo estaría bien, esto sirvió para tranquilizar al pequeño que devolvió la sonrisa y se fue más tranquilo a su cuarto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tomo un largo respiro y se acercó a su compañero…pero este se alejó huyendo al final del cuarto.

-Albafica ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?

-…

-Albafica, responde.

-…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime, qué diablos pasa!

-…

-¡Carajo Albafica, Habla!

Sin medirse tomo su brazo, ejerciendo presión en este. El pescadito hizo una mueca de dolor, lo cual hizo reaccionar y soltarle.

-Alba, lo siento no quise.

-¡No me toques!

El peli celeste retrocedió, evitando el tacto de su compañero, camino hasta la pared justo al lado de la cabecera y se sentó en el filo de la cama. Como fue tan tonto, era más que obvio el por qué Manigoldo no deseaba tocarle. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro nuevamente…ya no aguantaba más, tenía que terminar con esto ahora mismo. Tragándose el llanto logro hablar.

-Vete, no debes estar aquí… ¡quiero que te largues de mi casa!

-¡¿Qué?!

-quiero que te vallas, no quiero volver a verte.

El asombro se apodero del cangrejo…Albafica lo estaba echando.

-No quiero que estés aquí, ni que regreses, no quiero que me hables o me busques…Vete.

-¿estas…bromeando?

-No…solo vete.

Esto era una estupidez, no podía enfadarse y terminar todo solo por una absurda pelea, por una tonta escena de…celos.

-Albafica, perdón, no quise gritarte, lo siento…pero entiende que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Ruse y yo solo…

-no estoy enojado, enserio

Una sonrisa triste se plasmó en la cara del menor, comenzó a morder sus labios mientras jugaba con sus dedos, intentando calmarse.

-Manigoldo…ya entendí, está bien. Es normal lo que sientes y…creo que yo sentiría lo mismo

-Enserio… pues entonces explícame, porque yo no estoy entendiendo nada… ¿Por qué quieres que me valla?

-porque, no está bien que te quedes en un lugar donde no deseas estar

Los ojos del italiano se abrieron suspendidos… ¿de qué diablos hablaba?

-lo entiendo…la razón por la que no deseas estar conmigo, porque no quieres tocarme…je…yo también sentiría asco de mi persona, después de todo…bueno…soy lo que soy…

Y ahora si estaba más confundido ¿pues qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de su pececillo? ¿Qué no quería tocarlo? ¡Pero si se moría de ganas de hacerlo! Lo deseaba desde la primera vez que le vio, ¡Por Dios! incluso fantaseaba con él, es solo que… ¡ah!…el cerebro del cangrejo por fin logro hacer click, entendiendo todas las dudas y miedos de su pareja…en ocasiones se pasaba de animal.

-estoy seguro de que tú y Ruse harán una buena pareja…es un chico lindo y "educado"…de tu clase.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la baja auto estima y miedos de Albafica…pero esta vez la cortaría de tajo.

A paso firme se acercó hasta él, tomo su mano y de un fuerte tirón lo obligo a pararse, para después abrazarlo de forma posesiva. Albafica intentaba zafarse, alejarlo, pero le era imposible, Manigoldo lo apretaba con fuerza, sin darle tregua. Esto era tan cruel, porque le daba falsas ilusiones, porque lo llevaba hasta la nube más alta para después dejarle caer… ¿acaso lo odiaba?

Pasaron un par de minutos entre forcejeos, el mayor recibió un par de patas y rasguños pero no cedió, no decía nada, solo se dedicó a abrazar a su compañero, intentando transmitir sus sentimientos.

-suéltame

-….

-suéltame Manigoldo….Por favor…

-no hasta que te calmes

-¡Suéltame y vete!

-¡ya Cálmate!... ¡y deja de patearme!... ¡Carajo Albafica solo escucha!…

-¡No!

-¡obedece!

Muy a su pesar, y en vista de que el otro no se calmaba, no le quedó más remedio que poner un alto, giro al pescadito y lo recostó en sus rodillas, cual niño, para después…meterle un par de nalgadas, que le sorprendieron y lo obligaron a terminar con su escena. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y el chico detuvo sus protestas, había dejado de sollozar, por lo que el italiano se animó a hablar, giro al pescado nuevamente y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Albafica mírame… ¡Mírame!

Levanto la vista, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la mirada triste de su compañero.

-¿Por qué lo haces eh? ¿Por qué te gusta dudar de mí?

-¿eh?

-Ya lo habíamos hablado, ya te había dicho que te amo…. entonces ¿porque dudas?

Era tonto, pero se sintió muy mal al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amante, no es que dudara, es solo que…era la realidad lo que le destrozaba.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme? ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo cuando somos tan diferentes?

-¿de verdad crees eso?

-¡es la verdad Manigoldo!...Tan solo mírame. Tú eres un conde, una persona de noble cuna, fuiste educado en las mejores escuelas, te relacionas con gente importante, todos te espetan y…yo…yo solo me dedico a vender mi cuerpo para sobrevivir…. ¿Cómo podrías amarme?

Los ojos del italiano le miraron enojado, aguantando las ganas de pegarle otra vez. Tomo un gran respiro antes de atreverse a hablar.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Deja de decir tanta estupidez me entendiste! Odio cuando te pones en el plan de auto compadecerte. (Le falto respirar más XD)

El pescadito se asustó un poco al escucha el enojo en su compañero, estuvo tentado a levantarse y salir de ahí, pero Manigoldo no le dejo, lo abrazo con fuerza dejándole claro que no iba a soltarle.

-Escucha bien y esta vez grábatelo en la cabeza hueca que tienes, a mí me importa una mierda lo que has sido, entiendes, no me interesa si tu educación no es la mejor, si eres rico, pobre o lo que sea, no me importa si has tenido que prostituirte para sobrevivir. Eso me tiene sin cuidado….lo único que me importa es lo que eres ahora.

Con un poco de trabajo logro sentar al joven en sus piernas, quedando frente a frente. Albafica sintió un fuerte hormigueo cuando las manos del otro acunaron su rostro, temeroso se aferró a la camisa de su compañero, para no caer.

-quieres saber por qué estoy enamorado de ti…te lo diré. Porque eres alguien leal, fuerte, que sin importar las circunstancias sabe salir adelante, eres una persona amable, cariñosa, tan responsable y valiente que fuiste capaz de adentrarte en el infierno solo para proteger a tu familia. No muchos harían eso, he conocido a varios bastardos que habrían abandonado al pobre de Pefko a su suerte, sin importar su alta cuna. Albafica **tú vales más** que cualquier duque, conde, príncipe, rey o estúpido noble de los que he conocido…así que ya deja de menospreciarte, porque eso me irrita.

El mayor termino por jalar sus mejillas de manera juguetona, intentando restar importancia al asunto. Alba protestaba intentando zafarse, mientras un par de lagrimitas recorrían sus ojos. Esto provocó ternura en el cangrejo, que no tardo en retirarlas con su boca, limpio primero la mejilla derecha y después la izquierda, de ahí bajo lentamente a los labios, dándoles un tierno y casto beso, provocando una sonrisa en su amante que se lanzó a su cuello, abrazandole.

-¿de verdad piensas eso de mí?

-por supuesto, no tengo porque mentirte… Alba-chan, para mi **tú eres la persona más valiosa** del mundo, jamás lo dudes… y nunca dudes del amor que te tengo. Yo te amo Albafica, solamente y exclusivamente a ti… ¿entendido?

El carmín se apodero de su cara, mientras nuevas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, acepto la confesión antes de arrojase nuevamente a los brazos de su amado.

Manigoldo no mentía, lo sabía, jamás jugaría con sus sentimientos, tenía que creerle, sin importa sus temores y dudas, sin importar las insinuaciones de los demás, él lo amaba, por lo que era y sin importar lo que fue…pero aun así, aún tenía una duda.

-Manigoldo…yo… ¿no te doy asco?

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante estupidez? ¡Jamás! eres el ser más hermoso que he conocido. Carajo Alba-chan, tú eres la belleza andante, ni una Diosa te llegaría a los talones.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Bromeas ¿cierto?

-Entonces, si eso es verdad, si en realidad no te doy asco y me amas…po… ¿porque nunca me has tocado? ¿Por qué nunca haz follado conmigo?... ¿no lo quieres?

Era increíble cómo es que Alba podía decir esa palabra tan vulgar cargada de tantos sentimientos, tristeza, deseo, temor, inocensia.

El mayor solo se quedó en blanco, los colores no tardaron en subir a su rostro. Albafica le veía impaciente y temeroso, quería saber lo que ocurría y de ser posible arreglarlo, deseaba tener una relación completa con el italiano, pertenecerle tanto en cuerpo como alma.

-dime que es Manigoldo ¿Por qué no quieres tocarme? ¿Hay algo que no te guste de mí?

-…

-si son las cicatrices que me provoqué la vez anterior no tienes de que preocuparte, ya sanaron y mi piel esta nuevamente intacta…mira.

El chico levantó su manga dejando al descubierto su blanca piel, mostrándola a su compañero.

-vez…ya está sana, también la de mis piernas.

-alba…para.

-yo…no tengo un cuerpo muy atlético pero… ¡si quieres me pondré a hacer más ejercicio!

El menor no dejaba de lanzar sugerencias, prometiendo cambiar solo para complacer a su amante.

-¡carajo Alba-chan para! no tienes que hacer nada, a mí me gustas tal como estas, deja de decir tonterías.

-entonces, no entiendo, si de verdad te gusto, si me amas ¿porque no quieres tocarme?

Se formó un silencio incomodo, Manigoldo solo desviaba el rostro mientras los colores se subían a sus mejillas, el chico estaba muy nervioso, eso no pasó desapercibido para Albafica, el joven le miraba curioso, esperando una explicación. De improvisto una idea se armó en su mente…no era posible… ¿o sí?

-Ma…Manigoldo tú… ¡Eres virgen!

-¡¿Qué?!

La cara del mayor era épica, por su parte Alba se encontraba sorprendido, jamás imagino eso de su amante, en especial por la manera en que le habría tocado hace un par de Días, pero no había otra explicación, por eso no se animaba a tocarle, posiblemente temía decepcionarlo o algo así, con eso de que él ya había tenido tantos encuentros, se sentía inseguro, tal vez no estaba tan bien dotado y…

-¡Mi amor!

Jamás imagino que ese fuese el motivo, pero no le molestaba, todo lo contrario.

\- Mi cielo, no te preocupes, está bien…yo te enseñare que hacer.

Albafica le animaba, llenando su cara de besos, intentando transmitirle seguridad y confianza, asegurándole que no se enojaría si hacia algo indebido o no resistía tanto, por su parte Manigoldo…el sentía que le iba a explotar la vena en la frente ¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante estupidez?

-iniciaremos despacio, sin prisa, si te incomoda algo solo dime y…

-¡Basta! Deja de decir estupideces, en primera ¡No soy virgen!... Albafica te puedo asegurar que he tenido más encuentros sexuales que tú, así que deja de decir eso… ¡y estoy muy bien dotado y tengo perfecta resistencia! gracias.

Esto era el colmo, como se atreve a dudar de su virilidad. Se levantó enojado, ofendido, tirando en el proceso al pobre chico que seguía sentado en sus piernas, molesto cruzo los brazos mirando para otro lado. El pescado también se paró enojado, entonces, si ese no era el problema, entonces cual era.

-Ah, escucha bien, te diré por qué aun no me acuesto contigo, OK.

Sabía que tenía que arreglar este asunto, de lo contrario los mal entendidos seguirían…pero le daba algo de vergüenza.

-solo promete que no te vas a reír.

Albafica le miro unos segundos y acepto, lo que él quería era sabe que sucedía para arreglarlo.

-yo…mmm… ¿recuerdas aquella noche, en el hotel, cuando nos quedamos charlando hasta la madrugada?

El chico parpadeo sin comprender, lo habían hecho tantas veces que no sabía a qué noche se refería. Manigoldo se percató de esto y decidió ser más específico.

-aquella vez, cuando te pregunte como había sido tu primera vez en…este mundo.

Su cerebro hizo click y la nostalgia le invadió, claro que lo recodaba, fue un par de semanas después de conocerse, cuando comenzó a tomarle confianza, tanta como para platicar uno de sus peores traumas. Recordaba que esa noche término llorando, aferrándose a él como niño pequeño, maldiciendo su suerte, odiándose por haber tenido que caer tan bajo para sobrevivir.

Manigoldo se sintió mal al ver como su pescadito comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, por lo que no tardo en correr a abrázalo y seguir hablando.

-recuerdas también que te pregunte ¿Cómo te habría gustado tu primera vez?

El chico afirmó, riéndose al recordar su respuesta, era tan cursi.

-dime Albafica que fue lo que me dijiste

-te…te dije que, habría deseado que mi primera vez fuese….después de mi boda.

Cursi, absurdo, e incluso afeminado si así lo desean. Pero era lo que el chico deseaba, algo romántico, especial. Alba tenía la idea de entregase solo a aquella persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, con la que compartiría los buenos y malos momentos, la persona a la que juraría amar ante Dios y los mortales…solo a ella. Por desgracia el destino le tuvo preparada una mala jugada…o eso creía.

Manigoldo le miraba amoroso, le regalo un beso en los labios antes de hablar.

-pues…eso es lo que quiero darte.

-¿eh?

\- quiero que nuestra primera noche sea especial, como tú lo querías… Albafica yo no quiero coger contigo…yo quiero hacerte el amor…ser el primero y único en tu vida… el primer hombre al que te entregas por voluntad, Albafica yo…quiero casarme contigo Alba-chan… ¿me aceptas?

Se había quedado en blanco, procesando todo lo que su amante le decía…no lo podía creer.

-Manigoldo tu… ¿tú quieres casarte conmigo?

-je, te lo acabo de pedir bobo, no era la manera en que lo deseaba pero si… ¡Albafica Derceto te quieres casar conmigo!

Como buen, y romántico, italiano el cangrejo se arrodillo frente a su compañero, tomando su mano entre las suyas, esperando ansioso la respuesta.

No tardo ni diez segundos en recibirla…acompañada de un golpe seco…Albafica se había desmayado.

-Alba-chan…eso… es… ¿un sí?- pregunto al aire, con los ojos tan grandes como platos.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Y ahora si se acabó, espero que les gustase.**

 **De vedad lamento mucho la demora, intentare ya no retrasarme tanto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Albafica de Altair Derceto, no, no le gustaba, mejor Albafica esposo de Manigoldo Altair, mmm, no eso sonaba mal. Albafica Derceto de Altair, o mejor aún Albafica Altair, eso sonaba muy bien...pero no quería dejar de lado su apellido. Y si mejor Manigoldo de presentaba como Manigoldo Derceto, je,je no creía que aceptara.

Mientras continuaba pensando en cómo presentarse, no dejaba de sobar su dedo anular, este aún se encontraba desnudo pero no importaba, Manigoldo le había dicho que deseaba obsequiarle la sortija de su familia, la cual por obvias razones no tenía a la mano, pero es que jamás imagino que en ese viaje conocería al amor de su vida.

El pequeño pescadito pasaba noches imaginándose como sería, bueno Manigoldo procedía de una familia adinerada y noble, por lo que posiblemente sería una sortija muy valiosa, tal vez hecha de oro, con una gema preciosa, un rubí, esmeralda o diamante. No dejaba de soñar con el momento en que su pareja se la diese, en Italia ¡Frente a toda su familia! Y era en esos momentos cuando sus nervios aumentaban, ¿Qué pensaría su familia de él? ¿Les agradaría? ¿Y si no le aceptaban? ¿Y si se enteraban de su pasado? ¿Y si le obligaban a alejarse de Manigoldo?

Todas esas suposiciones le atormentaban por las noches, tenía tanto miedo que al conocerles estos se opusieran, le aterraba que lo alejasen de Manigoldo... ¡No! ¡Moriría sin él! Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que le era indispensable como el aire, no podrá seguir sin sus risas, sus chistes bobos, su calidez y romanticismo, Manigoldo se había convertido en su todo.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buongiorno Caro!

Como todos los días Manigoldo le saludo con un casto beso en los labios antes de sentarse a desayunar.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a Italia?

-¡Pefko!

-je, ya estas ansioso mocoso de mierda, no te impacientes, será en un par de días, tal vez la próxima semana.

-¡Que! ¿Tan rápido?

-¡mju!

Esto asusto al pescado, aún no se sentía tan preparado para conocer a su futura familia, bueno, se prepararía en el viaje en barco y...

-mi viejo y Shion ya deben venir en camino, tal vez lleguen e días.

-¿Queeeeeeé?!

El pobre casi se atraganta al oír eso.

-espera Manigoldo, estás diciendo que ellos... ¡¿van a venir?!

-mju...esto esta delicioso, ¿qué le echaste a la sopa?

-no...no pue...ay Dios... ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-mmm...lo olvide XD.

-¡Oh Dios Mío!

-¡Sí, que bien, finalmente conoceré al viejo asqueroso y al borrego idiota!

-¡Pefko!

-¿Qué? Manigoldo así les dice, ¿también vendrá el alacrán rastrero?

-no, ese imbécil se fue pa Francia, de acuerdo a las cartas del borrego.

-¡Manigoldo! ¡No hables así de tu familia!

-pero parece borrego, con todo su cabello esponjado, se ve pachoncito y...oh, cierto casi lo olvido, Alba cuando mi viejo llegue le puedes dejar tu cama, te pasas con Pefko, yo y Shion podemos dormir en una esquina, aunque, bien podríamos comprar un poco de paja y dejarlo afuera echado en la calle, ja,ja,ja.

-e...espera... ¿se van a quedar aquí?

-pues sí, ni modo que los deje en la calle, Alba no seas cruel con tu futura familia.

-no puede ser...te...tengo que limpiar.

Se paró de golpe y comenzó a revisar toda su casa. Por primera vez en su vida, esa hermosa y acogedora casa, donde vivió momentos felices con su padre y tíos, donde crio a Pefko él solo, por primera vez la vio pequeña y sucia (en el buen sentido).

Tenía que limpiarla, ordenar, cambiar las cortinas, lavar el baño y...oh, dios, una de las sillas estaba coja, y las sabanas...

Los chicos se asustaron un poco cuando Albafica salió corriendo directo a su habitación, se oyeron algunos ruidos y Alba salió con su ropa de limpieza, una camisa grande y holgada, un paño en su cabeza, el cabello sujeto en una cola y un balde y escoba en manos.

-¿y ahora?

-ni idea

-...

-...

-¡Pefko! ¡Levanta tus juguetes niño!... ¡Manigoldo ya te dije que no dejes tu ropa sucia en el suelo!

Los chicos solo le veían correr de un lado a otro, limpiando hasta el más pequeño rincón, el pescado les ordeno ayudar pero...termino corriéndoles a los cinco minutos, y es que ensuciaban más de lo que ayudaban.

Por tal motivo la jaiba decidió dar un paseo con el enano, a un parque cercano a su casa.

***...***...***...

-pásame esa rama

-¡Sí!

Se encontraban sentados bajó un roble, armando una balsita con las ramas de este y un hilo que el niño llevó consigo.

-ahora solo la amarramos y...listo, ten enano, ya puedes jugar con ella.

-¡Siii!

Se levantó emocionado y corrió directo al lago, colocando con cuidado la balsa en el agua. La pequeña balsita le seguía fielmente, sorteando pequeñas corrientes, manglares de pasto y uno que otro monstruoso pato que intentaba hundirle. El chiquillo corría de un lado a otro, emocionado, bajo la mirada de Manigoldo y algunos niños celosos y sus madres.

-Mira... ¿no es el niño de ese sujeto?

-sí, los he visto juntos en el mercado.

-¿quién será el que le acompaña?

-tal vez el nuevo amante de esa puta...

El cuchicheo no tardó en formarse, algunas ¨damas¨ no tardaron en hacer un círculo y hablar, señalando en unas ocasiones al nene, que continuaba en su mundo de ensueño sin prestar atención a las malas lenguas.

-¡tsk! ¿qué diablos les pasa?

El Italiano se había percatado de las malas vibras por parte de las féminas, por lo que decidió acercarse al nene, que estaba rodeado por los hijos de estas. Pero una desagradable carcajada a su espalda le detuvo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, un amoroso padre y su niño.

-¿Minos?

El peli plata se encontraba parado frente a él, con una sonrisa burlona, moviendo su bastón con cabeza de Grifo de un lado a otro.

-y ¿dónde está mi pequeña rosa, eh? hace mucho que no le veo, sigue tan sexi como siempre.

Apretó los dientes tan fuerte que fue un milagro que no se le quebraran, detestaba el tono tan meloso y vulgar que Minos utilizaba para referirse a Albafica.

-está bien, gracias.

Se tragó su orgullo, tenía que aguantar un poco más.

-ah, es una lástima, me gustaría verle de nuevo y saborear un poco de él.

-... te olvidas de que ya no es tuyo.

-oh mi estimado conde, en eso se equivoca, es mío hasta que usted cumpla con su parte del trato.

-lo hare, no lo dudes, soy un hombre de palabra y...

¡No es Cierto!

El grito de Pefko le detuvo, el nene se encontraba parado a unos metros de él, apretando el barquito y aguantando las ganas de llorar, rodeado de niños que le molestaban.

-¡Mientes!

-claro que no, mi mamá me lo dijo.

-también mi hermano mayor dijo lo mismo, tú primo es una pu...

Pero el pequeño no lo dejo terminar, le soltó un puñetazo que mando al chico al suelo...si Manigoldo le enseño bien.

-¡Marcos!

La mamá del brabucón salió corriendo a ayudar a su hijo, mirando con odio al pequeño.

-Tú mocoso de...

-Hay algún problema con mi hijo... ¡señora!

El cangrejo jaló al pequeño y lo coloco a su espalda, mirando retadoramente a los demás.

La mujer no dijo nada, solo tomo a su hijo y salió de ahí.

Podía escuchar las risas burlonas de Minos, el peli plata se estaba divirtiendo. Pefko se había aferrado a su pierna y sollozaba, apretando con fuerza su juguete. Cargo al niño y salió del lugar. Se introdujeron por las calles, no quería que Alba lo viese así, cuando encontró un lugar casi desolado bajo al pequeño y se dispuso a hablar con él.

-Pefko...dime... ¿porque le pegaste a ese niño?

Lo tomó del mentón obligándole a verlo, el nene había dejado de gimotear, apretó con fuerza su barquito antes de atreverse a hablar.

-es que...él mentía...Todos ellos ¡Siempre mienten!

Un balde de agua fría le cayó en su cabeza, ya se daba una idea de las burlas de esos mocosos.

-¿siempre?...Pefko ¿esos niños ya te han molestado antes? dime, enano.

-...si...a veces, cuando Albafica llegaba de trabajar, hace mucho, llegaba tan cansado que se quedaba dormido y yo...yo salía a jugar porque me aburría...quería jugar con esos niños pero...Ellos siempre decían mentiras de mi primo! cosas feas!

-¿Cosas feas?

-mju...ellos...ellos decían que Albafica era una puta...snif...que...que vendía su cuerpo y se acostaba con los hombres en los bares...snif...y...y...No es cierto! Albafica jamás haría eso!

Le dolió un poco al ver la cara del menor, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus regordetas mejillas y los mocos escurriendo de su nariz, pero lo que más le dolía era la mirada desesperada que suplicaba le diese la razón. Pero, pese a su facha, a Manigoldo no le gustaba mentir, en especial a las personas que amaba. Cargó al nene y lo sentó en sus piernas, pensando en las palabras que tendría que usar.

-Pefko escucha... ¡ah!...Enano, la vida no es fácil, tener una casa, pagar las deudas, la comida, ropa, educación, todo esos cuesta mucho hijo, en especial cuando...bueno, cuando eres un niño cuidando de otro. Cuando tú padre y tío murieron, Albafica era muy joven, aún no terminaba la escuela y jamás había trabajado, por lo que le costaba mucho encontrar empleo. Él, él solo deseaba lo mejor para ti, quería cuidarte, protegerte, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Cuando finalmente encontró un trabajo, bueno, no es lo que él quería, pero se vio obligado a aceptar y...ah, sí Pefko, Albafica trabajaba como prostituto.

-¡No!

Al nene le dolió mucho confirmar lo que los demás decían, no podía ser cierto, su primo, su amado primo, tenía que ser mentira, Albafica trabajaba en una fábrica, él se lo había dicho, cargaba cosas muy pesadas y por eso le dolía la espalda, por eso sus moretones y desvelos, por eso...por eso...

Nuevamente comenzó a llorar, Manigoldo le abrazó e intento consolar, sabía que no era fácil.

-No Quiero, No quiero que Albafica haga eso, No quiero!

-ya enano, ya...no te preocupes, Albafica ya no lo hace, hace mucho que dejo de hacerlo.

-¿de verdad?

-mju, desde que trabaja para mí, desde antes de conocernos, se esforzó mucho para conseguir un trabajo mejor, para salir adelante...solo por ti.

-¿por mí?

-claro. Dime enano, acaso crees que a los adultos nos gusta trabajar...claro que no, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir y cuidar de los nuestros. Pefko, en ocasiones tenemos que trabajar y hacer cosas que detestamos para cuidar a nuestra familia.

-¿si?

-por supuesto, o acaso crees que a los obreros les gusta pararse desde la madrugada, trabajar todo el día, casi no comer, regresar exhaustos, dormir un par de horas y volver al trabajo sin poder jugar con sus hijos, hablar con su esposa, sin descansar como es necesario pese a que su cuerpo esta molido, No enano, nadie quiere eso, así como el panadero tampoco desea pasar todo el día frente a un horno, soportar el calor infernal mientras amasa una y otra vez la harina, o el pescador que arriesga su vida todos los días ante las inclemencia del mar solo para traer comida a su mesa. Hijo hay trabajos que son terribles, muy exigentes y...que odiamos, pero no nos queda de otra, tenemos que hacerlo para poder cuidar de los nuestros, sin importar lo que la gente diga, lo mucho que nos duela y lo detestemos, lo repulsivo que sea, no todos tienen suerte Pefko, a muchos no les queda más remedio que hacerlo si desean sobrevivir...como Albafica.

El pequeño bajo la cabeza y se acurruco en su amigo, pensando en lo que decía.

-no te enojes con él pequeño, solo quería protegerte, cuidarte, te ama tanto que no le importo hundirse en el infierno por ti.

-la...las mujeres dicen que ese trabajo solo lo hace la gente sucia...no es verdad ¡Albafica No es sucio!...él, ¡él se baña todos los días y siempre luce bien!

Le causo un poco de ternura la inocencia del menor, al no entender del todo lo que esas brujas dicen.

-le tienen envidia enano, les da rabia ver que Albafica, pese a su situación, es mejor persona que ellas, más amable, listo y hermoso. Es más puro que toda esa bola de mojigatas remilgosas, no les hagas caso ni creas nada de lo que dicen. Tu primo es la mejor persona del mundo y es lo único que debe importarte ¡¿entendiste?!

-¡Sí! No me importa en lo que haya trabajado, él... ¡él es mi primo y lo amo!

-¡Bien dicho engendro!

Ya más calmado se dispusieron a regresar.

-¿Manigoldo?

-¿Mmm?

-tú... ¿tú también quieres a mi primo verdad? A ti no te molesta lo que era, ¿verdad?

-enano, yo ¡Amo a tu primo! ¡Es la mejor persona que he conocido, valiente, fuerte, leal, la persona más valiosa que he conocido!...y también es lindo.

-sí, mi primo es muy bonito.

-je, ni que lo digas.

Compraron un poco de queso y verduras para la cena, ya era tarde y Albafica estaría preocupado por ellos.

-oye enano.

-dime

-prométeme que no le dirás nada a Albafica

-¿eh?

-sobre...bueno, tu sabes.

-...mm...no debo hablar sobre su anterior trabajo, verdad. Porque solo era eso...un trabajo que no le gustaba, cierto.

-...je, así es enano, solo era un trabajo.

Despeino su cabello y lo cargo en su espalda. Estaba seguro de que si Alba se enteraba se moría, después de todo siempre intento proteger al niño de la verdad, pero por desgracia la verdad siempre se descubre.

***...***...***...

-¡Albafica ya llegamos!

-¡Buona notte Caro!

Lo encontraron sentado en la pequeña sala/cocina, con su ropa de trabajo manchada de polvo y tierra, ya que había limpiado toda la casa. El chico estaba nervioso y se le notaba en sus mejillas rojas y el pequeño temblor en su labio. Frente a él se encontraban dos hombres. Un guapo joven de cabello verde, algo abultado, piel blanca y ojos violáceos, con dos puntitos muy coquetos en la frente en lugar de cejas, a su lado un hombre mayor, pero muy bien conservado, de cabello lila, con la piel tan blanca como el primero, de ojos azules y también con esos dos extraños puntitos en la frente.

-este té esta exquisito, felicidades Albafica!

-gra...gracias...

Shion y Sage habían llegado hace una hora, sorprendiendo al pescadito, y es que ese par no se parecía en nada a Manigoldo, no solo en lo físico sino también en su personalidad y modales...y es que estos dos si los tenían, como podían ser parien...

-¡viejo decrepito! oveja glotona! cuando llega...

-¡A quien le dices viejo decrepito, mocoso de mierda!

\- !ahhhh!

-!Manghgmmmm, no esmmmghmmmh do!

Sage se había parado de golpe y le dio un fuerte coscorrón a su nieto, mientras Shion le reclamaba con la boca llena sin dejar de comerse los pastelillos de Pefko.

Ah...olvídenlo, si eran familiares.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Mil perdones por el retraso.**

 **La verdad es que para esta historia mi musa se fue a quien sabe dónde y recién regresa XD.**

 **Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado.**

 **MabySagitario. Si, finalmente le propuso matrimonio! Fue tan repentino que hasta yo me sorprendí XD. Lamento mucho el tardar tanto, intentare actualizar más seguido, pero ya sabes** **cómo es esto, el trabajo y la escuela consumen tu tiempo. Gracias por leer y cuídate.**

 **OlderSkyland18. Qué bueno que te gusto la historia. Je,je, yo también me enojaba con el cangrejo al escribir algunas partes, algo idiota ya que soy yo quien lo decide XD. Pero bueno, todo se arregló y dentro de poco tendremos una boda…espero. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
